A Wedding to Remember
by TeamRadicalx3
Summary: Lit.Lorelai and Luke's wedding has arrived!Luke's best man missed the Rehearsal dinner but is here for the wedding and maid of honor Rory is in shock when he holds out his hand for them to walk down the aisle,just as much as he is!
1. A Surprise Encounter

Lorelai Gilmore smoothed down her beautiful white dress. She looked in the mirror and everything felt…right. She was nervous and nauseas but at the same time happy and exhilarated. This was going to be the most _perfect_ day.

Her wedding day.

The day Lucas Danes and Lorelai Gilmore got married.

"Mom! You look so fabulous!" Rory Gilmore, maid of honor, walked into the room and gave her mother a hug.

"Thanks," Lorelai looked at her daughter in a beautiful sapphire blue dress that went down to her knees. The top was strapless and jeweled, intensely at the top and the white jewels getting farther and farther apart as they went down towards her waist where the dress itself had a band and then the bottom part was filled with white crinoline that showed a little at the bottom. Rory's hair was half up with a beautiful white diamond clip and curled with a little bit of her hair hanging around her face. Her flowers where lilies and forget-me-nots and tied together with a white bow. She was in white stappy heels and looked absolutely stunning, "You know, you don't look bad yourself, you look gorgeous!"

"Well, you did choose the dress!" Rory came over to her mother and picked up Lorelai's veil off a chair and helped her fasten it in her hair, "Mom, are you ready?"

Lorelai looked at herself in the mirror. She was ready.

"Rory, lets go, you mom is getting married!" Lorelai yelled and gave her daughter a hug, "Now honey, walk down the aisle as smile pretty for mommy,"

"Ok, but is Luke's Best Man gonna be here today? He wasn't here for the Rehearsal Dinner last night, I had to walk down the aisle holding my hand out with the air!"

"Yes, Luke told me that his Best Man arrived! Now GET!"

"One more question, what are you gonna do with your name?"

"I'm thinking Lorelai Victoria Danes Gilmore." Lorelai said to her daughter.

"I like it, do I have to work Danes into my name?"

"If you want, but you don't even have Hayden in your name, I think your dad wouldn't feel too good and Lorelai Leigh Hayden Danes Gilmore is just too long dear,"

"Yea, I'll just be a Danes at heart," Rory replied instead of keeping the immensely large name.

"Works for me, now get into line,"

"You should have been here yesterday!" Luke said gruffly as he started tying his bowtie.

"Yea yea, I know, sorry!" Jess Mariano pulled on his jacket and buttoned it up.

Luke pulled on his jacket and looked in the mirror.

"Any changes?" Luke asked his Best Man.

"Nope, you're looking very handsome; I think I'm just gonna…" Jess pretended to sniffle, "cry!"

"Oh shut up! Now get in line!"

"Ok, ok, so, girl comes out, I hold my hand, she takes it, we walk to the alter, we smile at each other then split, right?"

"Yes!"

"Hey Luke?" Jackson called from the door, "We need to get Jess in line now, and you to the alter."

"Coming Jackson! Ok, Jess, don't screw this up!" Luke smiled at his nephew.

"Yea, I know, and good luck," Jess said sincerely.

"Thanks," Luke replied then under his breath mumbled "and you too,"

Lorelai and Luke decided it best to not let Rory and Jess know that they would have to walk down the aisle, they'd get all nervous and it might now go well. This way, they'll know that they were in front of people and keep their cool…they hoped.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Everyone had arrived, it was not a huge wedding, a total of 50 guests, and then the people actually in the wedding. Lorelai was walking down the aisle by herself, her father was hauled up in Spain on business, he was trying his best to get here, she knew, but she was ok with it.

They were getting married outside in the gazebo.

There were lines of white chairs and sapphire bows hooked them together on the outside. There was blue cloth lining the path that the people in the wedding were going to walk down and the flower girl, April Nardini, Luke's daughter, had white rose petals. The white gazebo had forget-me-nots and lilies stringed around it.

Everything looked beautiful, and so did everyone.

The wedding was going to be the most beautiful that Stars Hollow had seen.


	2. A Beautiful Ceremony

Luke looked around from his little corner and then saw the reverend wave his hand for him to come up to the alter.

Then the music started and out came little April Nardini with her flowers and in her little white dress and white petals came from her little brown basket.

Davey, Sookie and Jackson's little boy, was in a mini tux and was the ring bearer.

After this came Sookie from the left and Jackson from the right. He held out his hand and she took it and they walked down the aisle. Sookie was in the same dark blue as Rory only her dress had thick straps and a three-quarter sleeved jacket over it and the jacket had jewels along the cuffs and the dress had a line of the white jewels along the top and her flowers were the same as Rory's only tied with a blue ribbon.

Jess watched as his uncle stepped up onto the alter with a smile on his face and watched everyone walk down the aisle and soon enough it was his turn.

_Don't screw this up Jess!_ He thought to himself and looked down at his feet as he took two steps then looked up and held out his hand and his breath caught as he watched a shaking hand slip her hand under and on top.

Rory Gilmore had been so preoccupied with all the planning, all the decorations and preparations she hadn't even thought about who Luke's Best Man could have been. If she had thought, she would have known that Jess Mariano would have been a possibility and she could have prepared herself for this. She was freaking out! But she composed herself as much as possible and slipped a quivering hand around the arm of her ex-boyfriend.

Two, extremely uncomfortable people walked down the aisle with smiles on their face. Last time they had seen each other had been in Philadelphia and she had been horrible to him. She had kissed him and told him that she loved Logan Huntzberger. She had walked out on him and they had left on 'ok' terms but Rory still felt horrible about it.

Everyone had their eyes on the two and watched intently. And after what seemed like a century to them both, they reached the alter and they finally looked each other right in the eyes and smiled, then Jess lifted her hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss on her knuckles and then they went their separate ways with smiles. Rory was certain she heard her grandmother scoff in the front row. Rory's right hand was tingling and she couldn't stop smiling, especially when the music got loud and everyone stood up.

Lorelai Gilmore entered and Luke stopped breathing for a second as he looked at her. She looked so beautiful. Beautiful wasn't even enough to describe her. He watched her smile and come towards him and stand there and turn towards him.

This was it.

The ceremony was beautiful.

"Do you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, _finally_ take Lucus Danes to be your husband, to have and to hold, through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, _finally_!" Lorelai looked at him and giggled a little.

Soon after, the reverend pronounced them husband and wife and they started back down the aisle when Rory noticed Sookie say something to Michael Gerard and then he pressed something and suddenly, with a boom, white rose petals were flying everywhere and Luke picked Lorelai up and they ran down the aisle and Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now" played in the background.

Jess and Rory were next but they were more dignified, and uncomfortable so once again Rory grasped his hand and they walked back down the aisle and Rory smiled but as they were close to the back row, someone caught her right hand and gave it a kiss, where Jess had a while ago, and she turned back and looked into chocolate brown eyes and gave a little wave to a good looking blonde boy and his two best friends.

As they reached the back area and were about to split they both looked at each other.

"Ror-"

"Je-"

"Rory!" Sookie pulled her away and towards her mother and Rory looked behind her to a smiling black-haired extremely handsome boy shrug and turn away.

So Rory turned around towards her mother and ran towards her and jumped and gave her a hug.

"Mom! Your _married_!" She was so happy.

"I know! Can you believe it!"

"No, not quite yet, it'll take some getting used to," Rory turned towards Luke and grinned, "Daddy Luke! Hi!"

"Please, no."

"But you're my daddy now and I can't call you 'Dad' cause that title's already taken, but, I need to call you something special."

"How about 'Luke', it's a real special name," Luke faked enthusiasm.

"No."

"Please, I'm begging you."

"How about Papa! Papa Luke? Daddy-kins? Oh, you cringed during that one."

"That just means he loves it the best!" Lorelai put in.

"Please Rory, I beg of you,"

"We'll talk about this later Daddy-kins!" Rory gave them both kisses on the cheeks and decided to go find Jess.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Luke looked at Lorelai gravely.

"Into the most wonderful marriage of your life!" Lorelai gave him a kiss then deserted him too to go around with Sookie.

Rory walked back through the crowd to look for that black hair. She had seen him go somewhere over to the left she thought so she started walking that way. She looked near the alter, by the food table (and picked up some really good cookies, Sookie had outdone herself), in the chairs, on the other side of the gazebo, and then headed back to the food table, then she found her mom again, they were going to set up for the reception and so she decided to go and sit on a bench to stay out of everyone's way. As she started towards the bench, she picked up her purse from inside Luke's Diner, behind the counter, and then she proceeded to the bench with a book in hand, when she noticed someone sitting on the bench. This person's attention was obviously on their lap and when Rory got closer, she saw that the person was reading a book and she smiled as she started towards Jess.

She was getting closer and closer when she felt someone grab her waist and let out an involuntary little scream.

"Chill Ace, it's me!" Logan told her as he turned her around.

"Oh my god! That freaked me out!" Rory smacked him playfully.

"My apologies."

"Hello love, that was a beautiful ceremony, you looked absolutely gorgeous!" Rory heard Finn's unmistakable accent.

"Rory," Colin came up behind his other two friends.

"Hey guys!" Rory was always happy to hang out with these three, though at this current moment, she really wanted to talk to Jess, "So, when did you get here?"

"Well, Finn and I were at the airport waiting for Logan's stupid flight to show up an hour early and it ended up coming an hour late!" Colin explained.

"When I got into the car with them, they had this suit in the back of the Mercedes and while Finn was driving and Colin was in the passenger seat, I was changing and then we switched off over and over until we got here," Logan continued, "you can look in the SUV that got us here, my suitcase is still in there."

"And you were still late?" Rory smacked her boyfriend playfully on the arm.

"We're sorry! We tried!"

"You missed me walk in Logan! Ugh…I'm mad at you," Rory turned around sharply and had a smile on her face, she was of course joking. But as she turned around, she noticed that Jess was no longer sitting on the bench.

"Rory, love, are you mad at Colin and I also?" Finn asked.

"No, you guys tried your best! I fully blame Logan!" Rory said with a smile on her face.

"Well then Rory, the reception seems to be set up, so how about we head on over," Colin held out his elbow as did Finn and Rory linked her el bows in both of them.

"Hey, I can't believe my best friends are stealing my girl!" Logan started chasing after them and he caught her arm and turned her around with such force that she nearly lost balance and if Logan hadn't put his hands on her waist, she probably would have fallen over. He gave her a soft kiss and her arms immediately circled his neck and then he broke off the kiss, "Still mad at me?"

"You Huntzbergers think too much of yourselves," Rory commented then pushed him away and ran towards the reception. Hoping, just a little, that she might be able to lose them for a while and she could talk to Jess.

Rory ran and ran as hard as her little feet in heels could carry her. She turned around for a second to see if her friends were following her, indeed they were, but they were far behind and as Rory was about to turn back, she bumped into someone and she accidentally knocked a plate of food out of the person's hands.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm so clumsy, sorry…" Rory started and they both were on the ground picking up the plate when Rory looked up into memorable eyes. Then she noticed the black hair and saw an oh-so familiar smirk cross the boy's lips.


	3. Say Cheese!

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I see there are some people who actually like my story, I'm in awe. Ok, so keeeeeep reviewing! It really helps me out a lot and if people haven't noticed yet, this is a Rory and Jess story, yea, just telling you. So, here you go, read, sorry that these section separators haven't been showing up, it's REALLY annoying me and it's probably confusing you guys up too. So, I'm going to try another type in this chapter. Ok, so, here it is….**

** - - - - - - - -**

"Jess…" Rory exhaled his name.

"Rory…very graceful these days I see," Jess smiled at her and it made her heart leap a little.

"Well, you know me."

Jess looked down at his shoes and swallowed, then looked back up and spoke, in a voice that sounded forced, "So, how've you been?"

"Good, good," Rory felt very awkward and they were avoiding what happened last time which made her feel even more uncomfortable, "A-and you? How have you been Jess?"

"I've been doing pretty good myself," He commented back and looked at what she held in her hands, "A book as always, Miss Gilmore, what is it this time?"

Rory smiled shyly.

"Come on, tell me!"

Rory held up a little black book with the words _The Subsect _written on the front in white.

"God, why do you read that? I've told you before, it's an absolutely horrible book!"

"You're wrong, and I won't let you insult one of my favorite books!" Rory playfully shoved his arm.

"Rory, love, where are you!" Finn's sing-song voice started coming towards them.

"Who is that?" Jess asked simply looking at this man he'd never seen before.

"That would be Finn, he's Australian, and behind Logan over there coming after me is Colin, they are Logan's two best friends and they are always over at the apartment," Rory just smiled remembering all the fun times she'd had with the gang.

"Huh. I see."

"Well, Jess, it's been nice talking to you, but I've kinda gotta run…bye!" Rory started running away from her boyfriend and friends again and then Jess noticed three bodies chase after her. He turned away and decided to turn back to the food table and pulled his book out of his back pocket and started to pick up a plate when he heard a playful shriek and looked to his left to see Rory laughing and being lifted up by Finn and being spun around.

He felt something in the pit of his stomach at the site before him and he turned back to his food and pushed away whatever he felt.

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Finn! You put me down right now!" Rory couldn't help but laugh with these guys, they were hilarious.

"Ok, but you're going to have to stop running," Finn told her in his exotic accent.

"I solemnly swear, now put me down! I'm getting so dizzy!"

Rory was placed back down and she stared up at her friends and was about to talk to them when her mother pulled her arm really hard and started marching towards the gazebo.

"Pictures!" Lorelai Gilmore said and Rory turned around to her three friends and stuck out her tongue then marched away with her mother.

The three boys followed her but stopped at the steps and just watched.

"Ok, so first I want a picture of the entire wedding party," the red haired woman, Rachel, said.

In the center was Luke and Lorelai and next to Luke was Jess followed by Jackson and next to Lorelai was Rory and after Rory was Sookie. In front of Luke stood April and in front of Lorelai stood little Davey.

_Snap_.

"Next picture, the wedding couple," Rachel suggested and the two stood together and she snapped a few more pictures, the two standing together, one with arms around each other, and one with them kissing.

"Ok, now, Sookie and Jackson."

They stood together and took a beautiful picture, then one with both their kids. Then Lorelai and Luke took one with Rory and April. Another one was taken with Luke, Lorelai and Rory, and one more with Lorelai, Luke, and April. Then, a picture was taken with Lorelai, Luke, Christopher Hayden, Anna Nardini, Rory, and April. Then the same picture without the two daughters.

"Ok, now one with Rory and Jess," Rachel moved her hands telling them to move together and they both started protesting a little, "No, it'll look cute, come on!"

So they stood next to each other. Their backs were rigid and they had a good foot between them and their faces were expressionless.

"Ok, you guys are gonna have to get closer together and loosen up!" Rachel insisted and they each stepped a bit closer, "Once again, closer, you need to fit in this shot!"

**- - - - - - - - -**

During all this, the three guys were witnessing an awkward Rory and an uncomfortable Jess.

"What's up with that mate?" Finn asked, eyeing the black haired boy.

"That's Rory's friend Jess, they used to date," Logan spat out his name.

"You don't like him, do you?" Colin took a little bit of amusement out of Logan's jealousy.

"You think?" Logan replied and looked at Jess standing next to Rory with a glare that said one thing: death.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory and Jess continued to inch little closer and Rachel kept insisting on getting closer and closer.

Rory took a deep breath and thought about how Jess and Rory were good, close, friends and they had been through a lot. She thought about how they acted around each other even before they started dating, they were calm and they were a lot more comfortable with each other. Rory wanted that again.

She exhaled her breath and swung her arms around Jess's neck and leaned her head in. Jess immediately smiled and hooked his arms around Rory's waist and leaned his head in too. They smiled happily.

_Click!_

The picture was taken.

"Wow, that was a really good picture, I want one more, another pose though."

Rory though then walked behind Jess and leaped on his back and he couldn't help but laugh as she latched her hands around his neck and lean her head in, her legs were being held up by Jess's arms and they both genuinely smiled.

"That was really good." Rachel commented.

"Rachel, thanks again for being our photographer, and Lorelai and I wanted to take a picture of you with your husband," Luke commented and Lorelai ushed Rachel and her husband to where everyone had stood for the pictures and Luke snapped a picture of Rachel, her stomach bulging a little, she was three months pregnant, and her husband whom she had met while on one of her wild adventures.

Rory and Jess stood next to each other, but didn't say anything. What could they say?

"Jess, maybe we cou-" Rory was interrupted.

"Ace! Get down here!" Logan called her and she gave Jess an apologetic look but he once again, shrugged and turned away with a book in his hand.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Logan Huntzberger was not happy. His girlfriend had just thrown her arms around her ex-boyfriend and taken a picture, then jumped on his back and taken a picture. What happened to being uneasy and nervous around him? What happened to avoiding him?

This was not making him happy, but he was not going to let his emotions get the better of him again. Last time, he ended up nearly losing her because of this jerk and he wasn't going to let it happen again. He was going to keep his cool.

He hoped.

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Hey Logan, guys," Rory came down the stairs smiling at them.

"Hey Rory, so who's your friend?" Colin nodded his head towards Jess.

"Oh, he's my friend Jess, I've known him since my Junior year in high school, he's a really cool guy. He actually wrote a book," Rory was so proud of Jess. She pulled her copy of The Subsect out of her purse and showed it to the guys.

"That's very cool," Colin commented looking at the book in Rory's hands.

"Ok, darling, when is the fun going to begin!" Finn asked Rory.

"Very soon, the drinks are over there," Rory pointed to where Miss Patty stood, " And if you noticed, Lane's band is setting up as we speak."

"I need a drink," Finn proclaimed and waltzed over to the drinks stand.

"I second that," Colin followed him.

"Logan, you wanna go over there and get a drink?" Rory asked and Logan nodded his head.

"Of course, you know it's one of my many talents," Logan started walking and pulled Rory along with him by holding her hand.

"Logan slow down!"

"You slow down, you die Ace! Faster!"

"Well you go too fast in heels and you sorta die too…"

They reached the cart and Finn was already halfway through an entire bottle of champagne.

"Oh dear, that can't be good," Rory spoke, pointing to Finn.

"That bottle will be done in…thee…two…one-"Colin started the countdown to be interrupted by Finn coming up for air once he finished the bottle of wine.

"Ahh…refreshing, alcohol is my water," Finn spoke then opened another bottle.

"Finn, you could, slow down a bit. It's jut a suggestion," Rory said as she took a little sip of her champagne.

"Never!" Finn then consumed another entire bottle of wine.

**- - - - - - - - -**

After a long day, the night was starting to get late and _Hep Alien_, Lane's band, was taking a break. They were playing a CD of random songs. When Lorelai went up to the podium and started to speak.

"This next song I'd like to dedicate to my fella, my ol' man, Luke Danes, the best guy I've ever met! This is a song of his favorite CD, _Reggae Fever_!" Lorelai jumped down and sauntered over to Luke.

"I'm never going to live that CD thing down, am I?" Luke asked as a song started to play over the speaker system.

"Never, ever, ever!" Lorelai smiled and hooked her arms around Luke's neck and kissed him. The married life was good.

After the _Reggae Fever_ song, came some more off a CD and Rory was dancing with Lorelai now with Logan close behind her. Finn and Colin were off flirting away.

Lorelai spun Rory around and she was having the time of her life. Logan caught her and they started to slow dance as the song "Time of My Life" from the movie _Dirty Dancing,_ came on.

After all this, Rory was tired and decided to take a little walk.

Aimlessly, Rory walked away from the madness and happiness, needing a little break. Her head was throbbing a little from the loud music and she just needed to clear her head a little. She let her feet take her anywhere they wanted her to.

Soon enough, she was on the little bridge and she sat down on the edge. She slipped off her heels and placed them next to her and she let the tips of her toes make little ripples in the river.

She loved this place.

She placed her hands behind her and looked up at the full moon then closed her eyes. She just sat there for a little when she thought she heard the sound of footsteps. She opened her eyes, but she was the only one there. She then picked up her heels and slipped them back on and headed back to the party.

**- - - - - - - - -**

God did she look gorgeous.

Jess, wanting a little time alone, had decided to go to the bridge only to find Rory Gilmore already there, illuminated by the moon's light, head back, hair blowing in the breeze.

He quickly walked away when he noticed she was there, he hadn't been able to talk to her all night. When they were avoiding the past, it was easy. But he knew that eventually, it would all come up. He didn't know when, but he didn't want to do that. The pain he felt when she misled him was nearly unbearable.

He cared about her so much and he still did, that was the worst part of all.

He couldn't seem to just let her go because Rory Gilmore was like no other girl he had ever met before.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory ran back to the party and a little too soon for Rory's liking. It ended and they were seeing Lorelai and Luke off for their honeymoon. The newlyweds were heading down to Hawaii.

Rory and Lane had personally decorated Luke's pick-up truck. There were streamers and balloons. There were signs and sparkles and it was just crazy and gorgeous. They had also decorated with a lot of silly string. Personally, it was a masterpiece, of course, Luke didn't enjoy it quite as much as the girls.

They waved goodbye, there were a couple tears, but they'd be back in two weeks.

And then, the party ended and everyone had to head back home.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Finn and Colin went in one care and Rory took Logan home in her car. They did still live together in the apartment when he was home.

So she walked into the large apartment and Rory changed into a white lace cami and white and lavender pajama pants. She pulled the sheets over her and turned off the lights with Logan sleeping next to her, his arm around her waist.

**- - - - - - - - -**

It had been two hours since they had gotten home and Rory couldn't get to sleep. This was a problem. She was extremely tired but she had a lot on her mind. She had someone on her mind.

Jess Mariano.

Why hadn't they had a good chance to talk? He could have approached her! She tried to approach him many times and failed. They needed to talk. They needed to really get comfortable around each other again. She wanted that. More than anything at this moment, she wanted to fix things with Jess.

So she got out of bed quietly and crept into her closet and pulled out a light blue sweater and then her light, white, fitted jacket and slipped on her silver ballet flats. She then picked up her keys and quietly closed the door and snuck out of her apartment and went down the stairs and got into her car.

**- - - - - - - - -**

She didn't care about the hour, she just zoomed by on the highway towards Stars Hallow and when she got there, she parked her car at her house and walked over to Luke's Diner, where she heard Jess was staying while Luke was gone for two weeks. Jess was going to help run the Diner with Lane and Caesar.

She welcomed the slightly chilly air and stuffed her keys in her jacket pocket. She reached the Diner and just looked up. She though she saw a little light through the window.

She took a deep breath and just stared. The entire town was barren and quiet. She looked around on the road and picked up a rock and hurled it as hard as she could at the window and heard it hit.

"Jess!" she yelled and hoped really hard that no one else would hear. The people that used to live next door to Luke moved away to Florida a couple months ago.

Rory heaved another rock at the window and it hit again.

"Jess! Jess! Stellaaaaaa!" Rory screamed and heard the window open to reveal Jess.

"Rory?"

**- - - - - - - - -**

**Ok, so do you like? Well, I hope you do. It would help if you reviewed. So, thanks in advance to all of you who do. I love you! So, mysterious ending kind of, hope you're hooked. I'm trying my best to get these updates in as soon as I can. I hate when people don't update for like months, you lose the flow of the story. **

**So when Rory was calling Jess, did you notice how it's exactly like the time Lorelai was trying to get Luke late at night? Well, you probably did, so thought I'd point that out.**

**Ok, that's it for now.**

**Peaaaaaaaaace**


	4. Do You Want a Soda?

**A/N: THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you all. I don't think I ever quite appreciated reviews until I started posting….anyways, here it is, the next chapter, I really hope I'm not letting you down**

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Rory?" Jess had opened the window and was leaning against the frame. Rory couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked as the moon illuminated his features. She shook away the though and tried to say something.

"Um…hi, Jess," Rory stood there in the middle of the street at night in her pajama pants and had just woken up her ex-boyfriend, and this was the best she could come up with? When she was on her way over here why didn't she think of anything to say?

"Rory, do you wanna come up here?" Jess seemed to read her mind.

"Yes, please."

**- - - - - - - - -**

Jess closed the window and started down the stairs. Just minutes ago he was awake, unable to sleep and thinking about Rory and here she was, at 4:17 a.m. throwing rocks at his window.

This was just too weird.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory reached on top of the Diner door's frame and felt around for the key. She finally felt the cool sliver and used it to open the door. She heard the familiar bell as she opened the door. She walked in and reached for the light. She was about to turn it on when she felt fingers on top of hers and both the hands turned on the light

Rory turned around to find Jess's body extremely close to her own. The air between them seemed to be electrically charged with all sorts of emotions. They stood there in silence for a while, just looking at each other. Each sort of hoping the other would say something. Jess finally broke the silence.

"You wanna come upstairs?" He asked and pulled away. He walked behind the counter and opened the lid to the donuts and took out a few and placed them on a plate.

"Yea, I'd really like that," Rory followed Jess up the stairs and into Luke's apartment – err, Luke's old apartment, since he lived with them now – and Rory took off her jacket and her sweater, it was extremely hot up here for some reason, "So, I see everything still looks the same."

"Yea, Luke isn't one for remodeling. He likes what he likes."

They both sat on the sofa, side by side, in an uncomfortable silence. They were both staring at their shoes when Jess got up and walked over to the fridge and Rory followed.

"You want a soda?" Jess asked as he reached for the fridge.

"No, I-I'm fine," Rory replied, gripping the back of a chair.

They both, once again, stood in silence.

"Sure you don't want a soda?" Jess asked again.

"Yea, I'm sure."

Once again, both of them were quiet.

"Please let me get you a soda, I gotta do something other than stand here like a moron," Jess looked at her.

"Take comfort in the fact that you're not doing it alone," And as the words came out of Rory's mouth, a flashback rang through her mind. Rory and Jess, standing up here in Luke's apartment when they had first started dating, Rory gripping this chair, Jess holding the chair in front of the fridge, having a conversation exactly like this one.

"Déjà vu," Rory said and looked up into Jess's eyes.

"You're thinking about the same thing I am?" Jess smiled at Rory and she smiled back, "Ok, so I'm just going to ask the obvious question: Why'd you come here?'" Jess sat back down on the couch and Rory took one of the dinning table chairs and sat down. She inhaled and exhaled.

"I…umm…well…you see…"

"I'm glad you came."

"You are?"

"Yea, I was thinking about the wedding and you and I couldn't get to sleep."

"Jess, neither could I. I felt like we really need to talk."

"I feel the exact same way."

"So there's a consensus."

"Ok, Rory, why don't you start."

"Ok…Jess, I'm sorry. I was mean and rude to you. I was selfish and I _used_ you. I hate those kinds of girls and I was one of them. I've felt so horrible and I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused you. I feel so bad! I couldn't get over how I treated you and I feel that even apologizing isn't going to be enough because I was _so_ mean to you!"

"Rory, that was nothing compared to the things I've done to you. I just left you! I can't even imagine how I affected you when I left for California. I saw you after Dean broke up with you and to think I could have cause that _kills_ me inside!"

"Jess, I'm not going to lie, I was hurt. I didn't bounce back easily. My first year of Yale, I was pretty much a monk. I may have gone on one date or so but that was it! Jess, I think you heard me on that call you made at my graduation, I was devastated."

"And you misleading me is only half as bad as that. Plus me telling you that I love you and then disappearing only to make a surprise visit to your dorm and ask you to leave with me! Rory, those are worse."

"I was horrible to you!"

"But not as horrible as me," Jess comforted Rory as she cried a little.

After this, they talked some more. What happened after Jess's visits, how she got back together with Dean and how he broke up with her, again. How she met Logan and his friends and how they started going out. How she was being "one of the many" before she turned Logan into her boyfriend. She openly told him about Mitchum and what he did to her. With Jess, she felt like she could talk to him. With other people, mentioning Mitchum's disapproval of her was hard but she felt something that urged her to talk.

"So this ass told you that you didn't have 'it'?" Jess confirmed, "Can I punch him?"

"I'll help you," Rory replied, though she did agree with Mitchum that Logan needed to grow-up a little, she didn't really like him.

Then she explained about how she got living with her grandparents and joining the DAR, the community service, everything.

He told her about when he started writing the book and how he ended up in Philadelphia; how he met his partners and all that kind of stuff.

After an hour of talking, they settled down to watch some TV.

"There are only stupid shows on TV now Rory," Jess picked up a donut and bit into it.

"Stupid TV is always fun!"

They flipped through the channels. They found disgusting things, funny things, boring things, but they just laughed though it all and were chatting like old friends, which they were. They were having so much fun with making impressions of what they saw on TV, telling stories and taking trips down memory lane. The two of them talking things out like this was really good.

They finally had reached a point where they felt comfortable around each other again and Rory was very happy about this.

"Jess, I had lots of fun, but it's now 5:45 and I need to get home. I'll talk to you later?" Rory asked as she was near the door. She put on her jacket and check for her keys.

"Yea, how about we hang out again something this week, maybe a movie? Or a book store? Some food always included."

"I like the way you think Jess!" Rory was now downstairs and at the Diner door. A voice in the back of her mind was telling her to stay and that she should be here, but Logan might notice. Thou he'd probably be sleeping, if he knew where she was, she didn't even want to think about what could happen.

"Dive safe Rory, bye," Jess gave her one of his classic smirks and a little wave. Rory marched up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye jess, I'll see you later," Rory opened the door.

"Great picture by the way Gilmore!"

She smiled at him and watched him go upstairs and the lights turn off. She walked to her mom's place and got the car then drove back to the apartment.

She was tired but filled with energy. She needed to rest, she hadn't gotten any sleep.

Things with Jess were good! She could sleep peacefully and was looking forward to hanging out with him, hopefully without Logan this time. They would have so much fun together! They had so much to talk about and things in common, but things different. Rory was filled with excitement.

She reached the apartment building and went up the elevator. She was still smiling really hard. She reached the door and pulled out her keys. As softly as she could, she unlocked the door and opened the apartment. To her shock, lights were on. She opened the door all the way to see Logan sitting on the bed. He feet touching the ground, elbows on knees and arms facing in and crossing, his face was to the floor but Rory saw that his eyes were closed.

Before Rory could say anything, he threw something to her and she caught it. She looked down into her hand to see her cell phone.

Logan spoke before Rory could say anything.

"He called your cell, you forgot your sweater at his place."

**- - - - - - - - -**

**OOO AHH, intrigue! Ok, so once again, I'm asking you to review if you can! I'll update as soon as possible**

**Peaaaaaaaaaaace!**


	5. Broken Heart

**A/N: So, I decided to view the stats of my story, I'm very happy that it's actually going pretty well, and I have a good amount of people with this on their story alert liiiist, I feel special!**

**Ok, sorry it's been a while, I've been hanging with family!**

**So, I noticed I never put a disclaimer on my story, so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, though people can dream, right?**

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory Gilmore was hitting 80 miles per hour on the highway. She was losing it. As the dial on the speedometer continued to go up, Rory bit back tears.

Yes, she had a home in Hartford, a home where a man that she loved lived. Right now, after their fight, she couldn't handle being with him right now. She needed to escape.

As the night air whipped back her hair, she couldn't help but dwell on the fight and stand off of the entire last day.

**- - - - - - - - -**

"_He called your cell, you forgot your sweater at his place."_

_Rory stood there, she didn't know what to say, she waited for Logan to blow up._

_He didn't. However, Rory could feel that he wanted to. He was holding it in. he was giving her a chance to explain. She was going to take it._

"_Look, Jess and I needed to talk to each other. That's it, we talked and we fixed things," Rory smiled, "We talked, watched TV, threw donuts at each others heads."_

_Rory giggled at the thoughts of Jess throwing a donut at her head and her throwing a bunch back._

_Logan was still silent and Rory didn't know what else to say._

"_We just talked, that's all, I promise."_

_He looked up at her and opened his eyes. They were filled with pain._

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory was now hitting 90 miles per hour as she tried to forget the look in Logan's eyes. She switched lanes with such a force that the tires screeched. Then she took the turn that led into Stars Hollow.

She crashed to a halt when she reached a red light. This was weird, she was losing control. Rory Gilmore didn't lose control. Even when Rory did lose control, she would call her mom, but she couldn't reach her and even if she could, Rory didn't want to ruin her mother's happiness.

She zoomed once the light turned green and pulled into her house and used her keys to open the door. She turned around, slammed the door, locked it and rushed into her room and fell down on her pillow. She then let the tears flow out.

**- - - - - - - - -**

"_Say something," Rory pleaded._

"_Like what?" He replied._

"_How you're feeling."_

"_Betrayed, lied to, hurt, Rory, you left me in the middle of the night, without even telling me, to go see your ex-boyfriend!" Logan was keeping his voice controlled but Rory knew him, this was how he talked to his father._

"_Logan, I needed to talk to him and I don't think it's fair that you're taking an innocent conversation and turning it into some sort of scandal!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_You're treating me like I cheated on you!"_

"_Maybe because I feel like you did! Damn it Rory!" Finally his voice had gotten a little loud. He stood up and strode over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer._

_He opened it and chugged a little._

"_Logan, I love you, I just needed to talk to Jess." Saying the words 'I love you' seemed meaningless for some reason this time._

"_Yea," He signed then changed the subject, "Yyou didn't get much sleep Rory, so go to bed, I'll talk to you later."_

_He finished his beer and threw it away._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Finn's? Colin's? I don't know, I'll call you when I get there."_

"_You driving?"_

"_No, I'm flying!"_

"_Go to Finn's, he lives down the street and you don't have to drive, you just drank."_

"_It was one beer!"_

"_Logan! Listen to me, I know we're in a fight but that doesn't mean you need to go and kill yourself!"_

"_Ok, ok!"_

**- - - - - - - - -**

Why hadn't she just told Logan that she was going to Jess's house!

_Because, he wouldn't have let you go…_

A voice inside her head pleaded. She had done nothing wrong.

Suddenly, she heard the phone ring and ran over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Rory? Thank god, I saw you speeding like hell in town! What happened?" Jess's cool and concerned voice came through from the other line.

"Nothing, crappy day," Rory stated.

"I'm coming over."

"Jess, no, stay at the Diner!"

"Rory, the Diner is closed, and something is wrong, so I'm coming over!" He hung up and Rory couldn't help but be happy and look forward to his visit.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory was sitting on the couch in her Yale apparel, blue Yale sweatpants and a gray Yale sweatshirt with a plain white cami underneath. She had her hair up in a bun and she was sitting across the couch reading when she heard a knock.

Rory got up and slowly walked over to the door, she opened it to see Jess with a troubled look on his face.

"God Rory, are you ok? You could have killed yourself, you were going like 90 in town!" Jess closed the door and gave her a hug.

"I know Jess, I'm sorry, I just, I needed to get away," Rory fell into his arms and grasped onto him so hard she felt she'd fall away into darkness if she let go.

"Talk to me."

He led her to the couch and they sat down.

"Logan…he found out about my visit last night."

"You told him?"

"Jess, you kinda did," Rory saw a confused look on his face and she continued, "I left my cell phone at home and when someone called, he woke up and checked my message."

"Oh no, Rory, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, anyways, we argued all morning, then he left for Finn's house."

"Ok, then what happened?"

**- - - - - - - - -**

_Rory sat in the apartment looking around. Did she really want to stay with Logan? Hang around with his mood swings? Sometimes, he could be the sweetest guy she had ever met. He would help her, understand her, make her feel special. Then sometimes, he could be an ass. He could be rude, lose his temper, and yell at her. She didn't know how she felt about him. She was sure that she had loved him before, but now? She needed time to think._

_She pulled out a book and started reading. She ate lunch and did a little newspaper reading and went back to her book and at around 7 p.m., she heard the door open, Logan had come back._

_She stood up and walked over towards him. He came up to her and gave her a long and passionate kiss._

"_Rory, I love you, I don't think I could really stop, but before I left back to London, I wanted to tell you something. I want us to go back to casual dating."_

_Rory stood there in shock. _

"_What?"_

"_Rory, I'm across the Atlantic Ocean, I think we need to see other people too, I mean, this isn't working out for me."_

"_But Logan-"_

"_Rory, I'm sorry, I'm leaving tonight and this is what I want. Rory, I love you, and I'll think about you but it's only fair if we see other people too. When I come home for breaks, we have dates, I swear, deal?"_

_Rory thought this over, she did love him. She felt like she was going to fall over._

"_I have to go."_

_She ran out so fast, she could barely hear Logan calling after her. She kept running and running and she felt that if she stopped, her problems would catch up with her. _

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Rory, I'm sorry." Jess looked genuinely sorry.

"He's not as bad as most people think. I mean to you, he was a jerk. He was the biggest jerk in the world. But you didn't see him when I first met him. I mean, I jumped off seven stories with him! He stood by the coffee cart everyday waiting to see me, he helped me save the daily news that one day! And when had that accident after Lane's wedding, I felt like I was going to die if he did."

"Rory, how do you feel?"

"Jess, I've loved three men in my life. Dean was the first. Jess, you were the second and Logan is the third. I feel for him the way I felt for you. Sometime I'm so in love with him my knees feel weak and I think I might just fall over, but sometimes I don't know if I still feel that way..."

"You want to break up with him?"

"I don't know. I just don't know!" Rory hugged him on the couch and she curled up in his arms. It felt so good to be there.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Logan was sitting in his apartment, depressed. He had just broken the heart of a girl that meant so much to him, but he thought that this was the right thing to do. He didn't want to make her feel tied down to him while he was in London and they couldn't' even see each other, hell they could barely talk to each other, maybe once in a week and those five minute calls left him with an empty feeling. He got up and started packing again for London. He just hoped Rory would be there at the airport to see him off.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory was still crying lightly in Jess's arms when she heard her phone ring. She put a weak little smile on her face and wiped her eyes when she picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?" She tried her best to keep her voice from shaking.

"Rory, love!" Finn's unmistakably loud voice came over the phone.

"Finn, h-hey!"

"Listen, we're heading over your place, Logan isn't picking up his phone, so Colin and I will meet you there, ok?"

"Umm…actually, I-I'm not there, but Logan m-might be," Rory kept cursing herself every time she stuttered.

"What, you're not there? Where are you? And what is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Finn, I'm just at my house in Stars Hollow."

"Tell Finn what's wrong, now."

"Logan…"

"Told you he wanted to be casual daters again?"

"How did you know?" Rory stood up and started pacing around.

"He told me he was going to, he didn't want to, but he thought it was the right thing to do."

"And leave me like this I see."

"Rory, he didn't want to hurt you."

"Well then his plan backfired."

"Ok, yes, a little. But, are you going to the airport with us?"

"Umm…" Rory had totally forgotten about Logan leaving to London tonight, "Yea, I'll head over to Logan's place now and just wait there a little, I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"If you could try to make that a little faster, we're about ten minutes from your house."

_Your_ house. He had said _your_ house and that had struck her somewhere.

"Yea, I'll try my best." Rory shut her phone.

Rory looked at Jess. He stood up and Rory ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, so much Jess, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Rory, where are you going?"

"The airport with Colin, Finn to see off Logan."

"You going to be ok?"

"Now, I will be once again thanks to you, my knight in shining armor."

**- - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: Ok…so, I don't know about this chapter. Tell me what you think! I don't hate Logan so I'm trying to get rid of him without making him hated. Ok, so review, and have an awesome day!**

**Peaaaaaaaaaaace!**


	6. It Just Felt So Good

**A/N: I feel so HORRIBLE! It's been too long since I put up a chapter! I've been so busy lately and UGH! Anyways, I'm trying my hardest, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, sadly.**

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory had calmed down. This wasn't easy, she liked Logan, a lot. But she would put on a happy face, and see him off with a smile. She'd try anyways.

She pulled up to the apartment and parked. She got up and as she got closer and closer to the door, she felt worse and worse. Her hand hovered over the door, daring to knock. She had to push herself to and finally, there was a hollow wooden sound coming off the door.

A little too soon for her liking, Colin opened the door and let her in.

"Rory, hello," Colin have her a simple smile.

"Hi Colin," She smiled back and then hung up her coat.

Everything looked exactly the same since she'd left last night. It was already 4 in the afternoon and Logan's flight was at 8 o'clock and since it was an international flight, he had to be there three hours early. She looked around. Her favorite black blazer was resting on a chair, her black boots next to them. Her make-up was on top of the dresser next to a bottle of Logan's AXE. Her purse was on top of the pool table and a sandwich she had made earlier was sitting half eaten on the island.

"Rory, darling, you made it!" Finn came towards her with a drink in hand.

"Finn, with a cup of…vodka, how surprising," Rory's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"But of course darling!" Finn gulped down his drink and put the cup down.

Rory walked farther in and sat down on the sofa. When she saw someone walk into that room from the closet with a school bag on his shoulder and a duffle bag in hand.

"Ok guys, lets hit the road!" The blonde said then looked down at the couch and stopped, dropping his duffle bag.

"Hi Logan."

"Rory, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing you off, now let's go," Rory stood up with a fake smile on her face and then she picked up her coat and they all went down to Finn's Range Rover and filed in. Finn was driving, Colin was in the passenger seat, Rory and Logan in the back.

The entire car was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Finn turned on the radio and music filled the car. Everyone was tapping their fingers along to the music and the car rolled into the airport. They all got out and wound their way though the airport. Finally, they reached the line for Logan to go through the sensors and that meant they couldn't go any farther. The line was getting short pretty quickly and Logan looked back and straight into Rory's eyes.

"Bye mate!" Finn smirked, so did Colin.

"Yea, don't forget us!" Colin added.

"That's impossible guys," Logan hugged his best friends then looked at Rory again.

"Well, I'll see you later Logan, have fun," She smiled.

"Yea, I'll miss you," He spoke with sincerity.

"Logan, I'll miss you too." Rory and Logan hugged.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, but it was the right thing to do, and I stick by it. The apartment is still _ours_ so don't you dare think about moving out," he whispered in her ear.

"Ok, I'll try," She whispered back. Then, he unexpectedly gave her a kiss that made her weak in the knees and then, he stopped it, pulled away, gave a single wave to everyone and then turned around and walked through the metal detectors, and once again, leaving Rory with a feeling of emptiness.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory was given a ride back to the apartment and she was grateful to Colin and Finn. She took the elevator and then slipped the key into the hole and walked in.

She changed into her pajama pants and ate some old Chinese food from the fridge. She turned on the TV and decided to watch C-SPAN for a while. But when the first commercial came on, she was pulled back into the real world and she couldn't drown herself into the television. The walls seemed to be a reminder that she wasn't with Logan anymore, and same with the furniture, and the appliances, and _everything_. It was like the walls were closing in on her. She felt panicked, this was horrible! What was she doing here? She felt this running, more than anything else. She all of a sudden started packing up some of her stuff, and turned off the TV. She put away the food, picked up her purse, a couple pairs of shoes, a couple jackets and shut off all the lights. She ran out the door, locked it and drove back to Stars Hollow.

She just couldn't handle it. Going there would be a problem. Without Logan in her life, the place seemed lifeless. She didn't know what she was going to do. School wasn't starting yet, she still had a month so maybe, so she would find a place in that time, she hoped. She continued towards her home but made a quick stop.

She knocked on the door of Luke's Diner to see Jess scrubbing the counter. He looked up and smiled and then went over to the door.

"You know, we're closed," Jess pointed out as he let her in.

"Yea, but that's only for some people, for me, Luke's is open 24/7 now I need coffee," Rory spoke.

"Ok, so how was the airport?"

"Umm…it was ok, I got to talk to Logan a little. I'm having a bit of a hard time but I'll deal with it. I do however, need a new place. I was sitting in the apartment Logan told me it was still ours but I just started panicking in it, I don't even know why, I just was."

"Well, I'd be uncomfortable there, if I was in your situation that is."

"Yea, I guess I'm uncomfortable there," Rory sipped her coffee and was happy for the warmth she felt. She finished the cup and then went to pull some money out of her purse.

"Hey, don't even, it's on the house," Jess smiled as he flipped the cup up into his hands and then walked into the back and then came back out with no cup.

"Thanks," she smiled back and was at the door when she turned back, "Hey Jess?"

"Yea?"

"You free tomorrow?"

"Umm…I'm kinda running the diner now."

"The diner closes at eight tomorrow right?"

"Yea…"

"Are you free after that?"

Jess thought about this and then replied.

"I'm free."

"You wanna hang out afterwards? Maybe hit the book store? Or watch some movies on my couch?" Rory asked eagerly.

"I'd like that."

Rory happily left the Diner and anticipated the next day, as did Jess.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory had left the Diner at 7 o'clock after she finished her dinner and Jess said he'd come around eight fifteen and pick her up. She stood in front of her closet looked around for what to wear. She decided on her favorite pair of stretchy jeans that fit her perfectly and a turquoise cami with lace on the top and a couple of little white small beads. On top of that, she wore a short sleeved zip-up white sweatshirt that had a hood. She combed her hair and made it silky straight. She tucked it behind her ears but a little bit of hair came out and brushed her face. She put on some make-up and was ready by eight o'clock. She sat down in front of the TV and flipped channels for a while. Then she picked up a magazine from the center table and started flipping through it. After what seemed like forever, the doorbell rang and Rory jumped up and started to run, then stopped herself and started to walk slowly and gracefully towards the door. She opened the door and the first thing she saw was the back of Jess's head. He turned around when she opened the door.

_Wow._ Was the only thought going through Rory's head.

"Hey, you ready?" Jess asked as he held out his hand.

"Yea, one sec…" She pulled her keys out of her white purse and then locked the door and they started walking.

He looked at her and smiled. He though she looked really beautiful.

"Ok, so first stop?" Jess asked her.

"Umm…how about, Stars Hollow Book Store?" Rory asked.

"Ahh, one of the better places around here…" Jess and Rory walked to the store talking and laughing and having a lot of fun.

They sat in the book store, reading the back cover of books, arguing over books and criticizing them. Then Rory went up to Andrew at the counter and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Andrew, I'm looking for a book called The Subsect, do you have it?" Rory saw Jess shake his head then run up to her.

"No, she doesn't want the book, trust me!" He implored Andrew.

"Hey! I want the book!" She argued back.

"No. You don't."

"Well, I don't think I have it anyways, sorry Rory," Andrew replied.

"You're a good man Andrew," Jess put a hand down on his shoulder then he dragged Rory out of the store by one arm.

"Ow! Get off me! Jess…" She said half laughing. They were having so much fun together.

"Don't ever do that! All I need is for everyone in town to read my book, that'd be great!" Jess said sarcastically.

"Well, everyone should know!"

"N-" Jess was cut off my Rory's cell phone ringing. She pulled it out of her purse and then flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" She said without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hey Ace!" Logan's cool voice came over the phone.

"Oh…" Rory had been having so much fun today that she'd totally forgotten about Logan and her, "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out, a book store, and you?"

"Work, of course, it's my life now. You got any company?"

Damn. He had to ask. But why should she lie? They weren't together any more.

"Yea, Jess."

There was silence.

"You're with him?"

"Yea, after the diner, he came and picked me up, we just hit the book store maybe a movie next, we don't know, we're just walking aimlessly around town."

"That's…" Logan swallowed really hard, "nice."

"Ok, well I have to go, I'll talk to you later definitely Logan, have fun!"

"No one appreciates your sarcasm Rory!" He said playfully back to her last comment.

"Sorry! _Try_ to find something remotely fun!"

"Doubt it."

"Ok, bye Logan!"

"Bye Rory, Lo-" he stopped himself, he couldn't say that he loved her anymore "See ya."

Rory heard what he almost said. And it struck her. She flipped the phone shut and stuffed it into her purse. She looked up at Jess's concerned face and then she changed her sad face and slightly glassy eyes into a smile.

"Where to next?" She looked up hopefully.

"How about…we just walk around?"

"I like that idea."

She was grateful for Jess. He understood her so much. He held out his hand and she took it and leaned on his shoulder as they walked around. They walked past the gazebo, Luke's, Miss Patty's, Doose's Market, Stars Hollow High, and they ended up at the bridge. They both sat down. Jess with his arm around Rory as she leaned on his shoulder and they watched the water together with the moon shining off it, the light breeze. A couple birds flew by, and they saw a swan.

"Aww, it's so beautiful!" Rory whispered into the night at the sight of the swan.

"Yea, it is," Jess said while gritting his teeth.

"You have a problem with swans?" Rory looked up.

"Umm…no, it's just, I'm a guy, we don't do pretty and beautiful," He just hid his emotions for the vicious swan.

"Ok then…" Rory just laughed at the scowl on his face and continued to look into space.

This just felt so good.

** - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: Ok, so I hope you guys liked. I would like more reviews please! I'm aiming for a low of 10, I think you guys can achieve that!  
**

**Once again sorry for taking a little while! **

**Peaaaaaaaace!**


	7. Movies and Indian Food

**A/N: So, I'd like to give a big thank you to all my readers, especially **_justatragicgirl3_** for helping me out! Me and my friend thank you! Ok, so I hope you all caught the swan…I had to put it in there. The vicious swan makes me laugh! Ok, so on with the story! (btw, when I said I was hoping for ten reviews, I meant for this chapter, not total…)**

**Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**- - - - - - - - -**

So, as bad as Logan leaving had affected Rory, Jess being back in her life had made the pain go away. She was having the time of her life. They hung out a lot. They'd watch TV, or some movies, maybe go walking, out to dinner, a book store, Rory even dragged him to the mall one day, much against his will. So, now it had been almost a week since Logan's departure and Rory entered the Diner.

"Hi!" Rory walked in and sat at the counter.

"Hold on a second…Caesar! I need that cheeseburger,_ now_!" Jess lifted a plate and handed I to Lane and then took two cups and the coffee pot and went over to a table and filled the cups. Then he pulled out four donuts and put them on a large plate and set them down at the same table, "Caesar! Cheeseburger…now!"

"I'm working on it!"

"Well, work on it faster!"

"Here!" Caesar popped out of the kitchen with a cheeseburger and fries on the side. Jess walked over to the table next to the door and put the burger down in front of the reverend.

"Lane! I'm taking five, can you manage?" Jess asked.

"Did you give the reverend that burger?"

"Yea, and Caesar is working on Kirk's omelet right now."

"I can manage," Lane said as she refilled some coffees.

Jess walked over to where Rory was sitting at the counter and leaned forward.

"Hi," He smiled at her.

"Lots of business today?"

"Oh yea, can't wait until Luke comes back in a week, I'll be free again."

"Writing another novel?" Rory sat up in her seat.

"No. Don't want another flop on our hands do we?"

"I'm gonna hit you if you insult that book again!"

"Huh, you're a little mean today," Jess replied back.

"Just don't like when people insult things that are near and dear to my heart, ok!"

They both sat there in silence, just looking at each other in companiable silence. Then Jess spoke.

"So, plans for tonight?" Jess asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I was thinking some movies, how does that sound?"

"That's cool, I'll see you then, I'll pick up a movie on my way to your house."

"Ok, see you at eight! My couch! Bring food! I'll take care of some of it but still, I want some of Luke's food," Rory picked up a donut by herself with a napkin, tossed a couple bills on the table and waved goodbye and walked outside the door.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory was walking around town when her phone ring so she started shuffling through her purse to find it. When she did, she finally flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Rory, love!"

"Finn, hi!" Rory immediately smiled. You couldn't talk to Finn and _not_ smile.

"So, darling, I'm having a party sometime soon and I had to let you know of course!"

"Awesome, when is it?" Rory asked.

"It's going to be this Saturday, my apartment," Finn answered.

"That's awesome! I'll try my very best to be there."

"You have to come! You know you wanna see me!"

"You're right Finn, I'm madly in love with you and you know it!" Rory joked.

"Of course, who couldn't be? Now, you're coming?"

"Most definitely!" Rory smiled as she answered him and then it was her turn in line, "Now I have to go, bye Finn! See you Saturday!"

"Bye love!"

And with that, they both hung up. Rory rented the movies and was smiling. Not only was she going to have a fun night, but she was looking forward to Saturday. She'd party and then the next day her mom was coming home, this was going to be perfect!

**- - - - - - - - -**

At eight o'clock there was a knock on the door of the Gilmore home. Rory walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey! Ok, what movie did you rent?" Rory helped with bringing some of the food over to the table

"_Almost Famous_," Jess replied and Rory whipped her head around.

"No, not again?"

"I can't help it! I'm addicted!"

"Fine, but if I have to watch Kate Hudson commit suicide again, then we're ordering Indian food."

"Oh, come on…"

"Hey, last night we got the burgers you wanted while we watched _Ed Wood_!"

"Fine, but tomorrow night, _Saturday Night Fever_ and Thai food."

"Deal!"

Rory and Jess both looked at each other with a knowing grin. They had made the exact same kind of plans a long time ago. Rory plopped down on the couch as Jess started putting the movie into the DVD player. He then walked over to hear Rory on the phone with Sandeep ordering Indian food.

"Yea, some potato curry, paneer subjhi, an order of five chapathis, and also some naans. Twenty minutes? That'll be perfect, thanks!"

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Oh, of course I do!" Rory smiled and leaned onto Jess's chest as he turned on the movie. They were sitting there watching when the doorbell rang.

Rory got up and answered the door then came back with a bag full of Indian food.

"Yumm!" Rory opened it up and the strong aroma filled the house.

"You're planning on burning down the house afterwards right?"

"Of course, now, have some of this!"

"No thanks."

"Please! I promise it's good! See…" Rory took a naan, ripped it and then put it in the paneer subjhi and it was soon covered with a spicy red sauce, then she slid it into her mouth and licked her fingers, "So good!"

"Keep that stuff over on that side and I'll eat my nice cheeseburger from Luke's!"

Rory pouted as she threw a piece of the potato curry into her mouth.

**- - - - - - - - -**

At the conclusion of the movie, Rory was lying down on Jess's lap and he was running his fingers through her soft hair as he leaned back and with his other hand, he clicked the stop button, then the power button and the screen went black, he then turned off the TV.

"That was fun," Jess smiled down at Rory.

"The Indian food was delicious!" Rory turned around so that her head was facing up and that she could see Jess's brown eyes as he looked down at her and his black hair.

"No."

"Haha," Rory laughed as she looked up, "hey Jess?"

"Yea?"

"What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing as of now, why?"

"Well, there's this party I'm invited to, and well, you wanna go with me?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe, when is it?"

"Knowing Finn, probably 7 o'clock to like 5 a.m."

"Well, you're not gonna stay that late are you?"

"No, I usually leave his parties around midnight, so, you free?"

"Maybe…"

"Please?" Rory started pleading with her eyes.

"You know I can't turn down that look!" He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you!" Rory sat up and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Jess and Rory spent the rest of the night talking and laughing as they usually did and it got to be around one in the morning when Jess left. Rory hated saying goodbye to him but nonetheless, she had to.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory stood looking at her closet. What was she going to wear for Finn's party? She didn't know. She wanted to look really nice but not so overly nice that it looked awkward. She continued rifling thought her closet and drawers when she decided to go look in her purse.

She was going to shop.

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Caesar, your break was over five minutes ago!"

"Yea, yea, I'm coming!" Caesar came out of the back room and grunted and mumbled on his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Jess gave him a big toothy smile.

"Oh, go away!" Caesar stuck his head out and yelled at Jess then continued to cook.

It was Friday afternoon and the diner was as busy as ever. Everyone was coming in and out. Jess was scrubbing down the counter when a shadow was cast over his arm. Before he could look up, he heard a familiar, unwelcome, voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too."

Dean Forrester glared down at Jess Mariano. Dean was in town visiting his parents and was hoping to get a little coffee. Dean had moved out of town and into a dorm to finish his studies.

"I'm gonna ask again, what the hell are you doing here Jess?"

"Well, Luke and Lorelai are on their honeymoon so I'm running the diner, and you?"

"Visiting the parents."

"Huh, I see. So, you wanna eat something, cause, if you haven't noticed, this is where you come for something like that," Jess had his signature smirk on his face.

"I haven't been here for a while, hand me a menu."

"Here you go. Now you see, there are some words with a total of _three_ syllables. I know, it's a shocker, so if you need some help with those large words, just call on me, I can help."

"Thank you so much," Dean shot Jess a venomous look.

The door opened and everyone heard the little bell ding as someone walked in.

"Hello Mr. Mariano!" Rory walked in with large sunglasses on her eyes. She pushed them up into her hair and then walked over the counter and sat down next to a tall figure. She leaned in on the counter to see a slightly worried Jess.

"Hi Rory," He didn't look her in the eye.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rory reached out and lifted his face up from the counter and make him look her in the eye.

"I'll have a hamburger, some fries, and extra pickles on the side, plus some coffee, all of it to-go," said a voice to Rory's left. She sat there, frozen. Jess went to the back and placed the order.

It took her several minutes to comprehend the voice she heard, and several more minutes to convince herself of the voice she had heard. This wasn't possible. He was gone. That's all there was to it. He was a jerk and he was gone. Jess appeared back in front of them right before Rory spoke.

"I'm hearing things. Tell me I'm hearing things," Rory's eyes were desperate.

"Then we're hearing things together," Jess gave her a look filled with sorrow.

Rory slowly rounded on the person sitting next to her. She saw the shaggy brown hair. She took in a deep breath.

"Dean…" Rory let out a breath.

"Rory, nice to see you," He turned around and looked at her.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my mom and dad, I was staying around Southern Connecticut cause I got a job but I got a little time off."

_Compose yourself Gilmore!_

"That's nice," She responded. She turned to Jess, "Ok, I need some coffee!"

"I already served you three glasses this morning."

"You know me! Coffee. Now."

"Don't worry, I know better than to deprive a Gilmore of your coffee," Jess smiled and turned around and pulled out a paper cup and filled it with the hot steaming liquid. He handed it to her, "So, see you tonight?"

"Yup, I got _Saturday Night Fever_. Pick up the Thai food on the way to my house?"

"Yea, that's cool, bye Rory."

"See ya Jess!" Rory leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, then turned to the person next to her, "Bye Dean," this time her voice was emotionless.

She walked towards the door and gave Jess a smile. Jess couldn't help but grin when she left as he walked towards the cash register and entered Dean's order.

"That'll be $13.75," Jess spoke to Dean.

Dean was fuming.

_I can't believe they're together again? _He thought.

"Here," He slapped the money down on the counter.

"Huh, you a little mad about something there Dean?" Jess pressed some buttons and the cash register opened.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. Everything is great!" Dean's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Order up!" Caesar's voice bellowed.

"Well…" Jess picked up Dean's order, "You can get out of here now, since you have your food."

"Couldn't be happier!" Dean stormed out.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory got out of the shower at five o'clock in the evening on Saturday. Jess would be here in an hour and a half and she had to look good. Rory couldn't wait to hang out with him and go to Finn's party.

She was rubbing a towel through her hair and went into her room. She pulled out a brown skirt that stopped right above her knees and had an A-line, and it was made of an extremely soft material. She pulled on a white ribbed tank top and then a brown colored shrug with short sleeves and a sing button. She curled up her hair and applied her simple make-up.

The doorbell rang and she ran there and opened the door to a very handsome looking Jess.

"Just hold up a second!" She ran back into her room as Jess walked in and closed the door behind him.

She slipped on a pair of white strappy heels and looked in the mirror.

_Perfect._

She pulled out her white purse and then walked out slowly into the living room where Jess was leaning back, his arms up on the top of the sofa and when he heard the _click_ of her heels, he turned to see an extremely stunning looking Rory. His eyes brightened up as they quickly skimmed up and down her body.He got up and held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

Rory laughed a little and took his arm.

"Rory, you look…amazing," Jess complimented.

"Thanks Jess," Rory looked at him. He was so sweet and perfect, and damn did he look good. He was in a pair of blue jeans and a light long sleeved black shirt, "You look nice too."

"Thanks."

And with that, they got into her sliver car, but he drove. She was feeling so happy. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, and she liked it. She liked it a lot.

**- - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: Ok, just to clear things up, Jess and Rory aren't together, yet... Dean just thinks they are cause they're all flirty with each other and she kissed him, on the cheek of course, a friend thing but he thinks otherwise…**

**They're not on a date, just going to a party together. Dean isn't really important, I just like when Dean and Jess go at it. **

**Readers, thanks so much!**

**Reviewers, I love you! You're amazing!**

**Ok, so right now I have…29 reviews. That's cool, I'm always hoping for more! Let's see if you guys can help me! Reviews help a lot more then readers might think. I myself, didn't notice the importance until I started writing. **

**Peaaaaaaaaaaace!**


	8. Finn's Partay!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I AM SO SORRY! It's been WAY to freaking long! I've broken my own rule! Ahh, I deserve to be hit with something! Ok, so here it is…hopefully I'm not letting you down too much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but my mommy always said to dream big!**

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory sat in the car, the windows down, the breeze flooding through the little car and she was feeling pure ecstasy. She couldn't help but smile. Just sitting in this car with Jess made her feel slightly weak in the knees. The way his kind of curly hair blew around make her feel like she would melt. His classic smirk made her emotions run wild. She was feeling something crazy inside and she was enjoying it.

Jess was just as happy as Rory. He had his eyes on the road but couldn't help but glance over at the dazzling figure next to him. She was gorgeous, and had a mind made of gold. She was the most amazing person he'd ever met and he was so happy that they were close again.

The entire car ride was filled with silence, but it wasn't awkward. They were each just admiring the other.

Jess couldn't help but think, _Maybe, just maybe, there's hope…_

**- - - - - - - - -**

Jess got out of the car and walked over to the other side. He then opened the door and held out his hand.

"My, my, how chivalrous of you," Rory took his hand and got out of the car.

"Huh," Jess and Rory linked arms and started towards the building. They got up to the penthouse, which was Finn's apartment, and found the door unlocked and the music was barely coming through the closed door. Rory turned the knob and when she opened it even a little, the music rushed over her and jess like a tidal wave. They walked into a totally different atmosphere. They looked around and within seconds an Australian approached them.

"Rory, love!" Finn came over to her, drink in hand of course, and was already a little wobbly.

"Finn!"

"Rory, you _must_ dance with me!" Finn pulled her away from Jess and he started dancing with her, still with a drink in hand. Jess stood there watching with a smile on his face as Rory laughed and talked with Finn.

**- - - - - - - - -**

"So, how many?" Rory asked as Finn drowned down his glass.

"How many what? Drinks? Woman? Slaps from said woman?" Finn smiled.

"All of them."

"Drinks…lost count, sorry love, I think I hit somewhere around ten…"

"It's only been a half an hour! How do you do it!"

"It's a fine art, very few have mastered it. I am one of the privileged few who seems to have accomplished this great feat!"

"Oh, yes, you have!"

"Woman have come and gone with the drinks, and the slaps I'm not sure about either. Though, that gorgeous red heard over there in the corner, she kicked me in the balls, not sure what I said to her though…"

Rory couldn't help but laugh at this comment.

"Finn, you never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

"Yes, I am quite amazing…" Finn looked up into the air and rubbed his chin which caused Rory to laugh again.

"Ugh, I'm mad." Colin walked up to them.

"Hello to you too Colin," Rory spoke.

"Still can't find a girl, mate?" Finn asked.

"No, everyone's taken, ugh! It's always the same people at these parties!"

"Who was your date?"

"I went to pick her up, and her roommate said that she and her husband fled the country yesterday…"

"Wow."

"Not sure how to take that Colin," Rory said.

"Neither am I," Colin replied, "Rory, would you dance with me?"

"She's dancing with me mate!" Finn interjected.

"She doesn't like you anyways!"

"Now, now boys, no fighting, I can dance with both of you!"

"Well, it's my turn!" Colin pulled her out of Finn's grasp and Rory started dancing with Colin.

"Mate, how could you steal a girl from me?"

"She's just so gorgeous, I had to have her all to myself!" Colin said, faking drama.

Just then, Rory's phone rang and she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace! How's it going, you at a party or something?" Logan spoke.

"Yea, I am, I here at Finn's!"

"Is that Logan?" Finn questioned.

"Yea it is."

"Tell him London can kiss my ass, it's not the same without him here!"

"Ok, umm…Logan, Finn-"

"I heard him! Tell him to drink a bottle of scotch for me!"

"I think he already drank enough for Connecticut!"

"That sounds like Finn! So, are you having fun?"

"Yea, I am! What about you?"

"Right now, I'm sitting in my apartment, being bored."

"Aww, poor baby!" As Rory said this, Finn pulled the phone out of her grip and spoke to Logan.

"Mate, I'm stealing Rory from you!" Finn said with malicious grin, and then Colin snatched the phone away from him.

"He's wrong, _I'm_ taking Rory! She's perfect!"

"They've been fighting over me since I arrived!" Rory spoke once she took the phone.

"Well, tell them if one of them touches you, they'll most definitely regret it!" Logan laughed at his friends antics. They were all just joking around. Even though Logan and Rory had broken up, Finn and Colin knew how he felt for her.

"Guys, he said he's gonna beat you up, and it'll be easy since you're both stupid."

"Ace! I didn't say that!" Logan yelled into the phone.

"Excuse me?" Finn stared at her.

"Oh, and now he says that he can't wait to thrash you around, of course, he could do it with his eyes closed…"

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Colin yelled.

"_What are you doing!_" Logan screamed into the phone.

Finn stole the phone again.

"Logan, give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your bones when you get home?"

Finn stood there listening to the phone and then he closed it.

"Rory, that was pretty good!"

"Well, I do try!" Rory smiled devilishly, "Ooo, Colin, blonde just entered the building, she's pretty, and doesn't seem to have an escort!"

"I'm outta here, I love you Rory!" Colin fled and put on his charm as he approached the lady.

"Well, darling, I need to go make the rounds, I'll see you later!" Finn bowed deeply and the left a chucking Rory.

Then, Rory felt strong hands grip her waist and then a whisper in her ear.

"Miss me?"

"How could I not?" Rory turned around into her favorite pair of brown eyes. She linked her arms around Jess's neck and they started moving slowly to the music.

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Mate? Who is Rory dancing with?" Finn walked up to Colin and pointed to a beaming Rory.

"Isn't that the guy from the wedding?" Colin replied.

"Yes, I think it is…"

**- - - - - - - - -**

"So, Jess, you enjoying the party?"

"It's a bit eccentric…"

"Eccentric doesn't even begin to explain Finn!"

"He seems like an interesting character, I watched you with those two."

"They're two people you can never get tired of, let's put it that way. Did I ever tell you bout the Male Yale Party?"

"Umm…I don't think so…"

**- - - - - - - - -**

"_So, who's it going to be?" Logan asked._

"_Excuse me?" Rory asked._

"_This party is an obvious meat market,"_

"_Pick me…" Finn was on one knee with a bottle of alcohol and a vase of flowers._

"_Pick me!" Colin said._

"_Pick me!" many other guys said to her._

"_But I'm exotic!" Finn pleaded._

"_So is the Asian Bird Flu!" Colin shot back at him._

**- - - - - - - - -**

Jess laughed as Rory told the story.

"Oh, or the Life and Death Brigade gathering that I went to?"

**- - - - - - - - -**

"_In…" Finn took a deep breath, "Omnia…" Finn couldn't say any more. _

**- - - - - - - - -**

"He was that messed up?" Jess questioned.

"Well, he missed the mat….again, according to Logan anyways."

"Wow."

"How about the time they interrupted Professor Bell's class?"

**- - - - - - - - -**

"_Rory, you can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through. You just left. I was still in bed, I mean what is that all about?" Colin questioned as Rory looked at him with shock._

" _Ok, you need to do this later!" Professor Bell started to talk._

"_I can't do this later! Rory, I love you. I love you, damn it. How many times do I have to tell you? God just talk to me!"_

"_Okay, out. Right now. Just get-" Professor Bell started again._

"_Colin. What are you doing man?" Logan walked into the classroom._

"_Get the hell out of here!"_

"_She with me now. I told you. Let it go." _

"_I will not let it go."_

"_She doesn't love you. Rory, tell him you don't love him!"_

"_Everything was fine until you came along!"_

"_Oh don't blame me 'cause you couldn't keep her!"_

"_I swear to god I'm gonna kill you…"_

"_Oh, I'd love to see you try!" Logan finished with a serious look on his face as Colin attacked him. Logan and Colin fought and then Logan tossed Colin over the professor's desk. They continued to fight when Finn walks in dressed as an English policeman._

"_All right, that's enough. Break it up, you two!" Finn pulls Colin and Logan up by their collars, "Rory Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself. Toying with these boys like this. They used to have pride. They used to have dignity. They used to have balls. Damn it Gilmore, give'em back their balls!"_

**- - - - - - - - -**

Jess couldn't control his laughter anymore.

"I so wish I was there!" Jess smiled.

"I was humiliated!" Rory argued.

"But that was hilarious!" Jess still couldn't stop laughing, "So, how did you handle Logan and the crew after that?"

**- - - - - - - - -**

"_That's not a good look…" Logan spoke._

"_I have no words…" Rory began._

"_It was just a joke!"_

"_Oh, no, wait, I thought of some. Jerk! Ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat-boy, low-life, butt-faced miscreant!"_

"'_Butt-faced miscreant'!"_

"_Why would you do something like that?"_

"_I'm sorry, 'butt-faced miscreant'?" Logan looked at her with amused shock._

**- - - - - - - - -**

"It's was the best I could come up with ok!" Rory tried to defend herself.

"Yes, yes, and you did a real good job of it," Jess couldn't help but hide the growing smile on his face.

"Stop it!" Rory hit him across his arm.

"What? What did I do?"

"You're making fun of me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I can tell!"

"You're just paranoid."

"I'm gonna throw something sharp and pointy at your head very soon!"

**- - - - - - - - -**

"She looks…happy," Colin spoke.

"She does mate." Finn replied.

**- - - - - - - - -**

The rest of the night was perfect in Rory's mind. The music was great, a party with Colin and Finn could be nothing but amazing, and of course, Rory had Jess with her. They danced the night away in each other's eyes. The minute Jess took his hands away, Rory felt emptiness fill her. She couldn't help it; she was falling for him all over again, but she wouldn't admit it to herself. He was still the rebel she'd first met, a reader, and above all an extremely hot guy with what seemed to be a secret about him. He was…something else.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Finn's party was a lot of fun. Finn got immensely drunk and Colin got that blonde girl. Jess drove Rory home at around one in the morning.

Rory put the key in the key hole and turned it. She heard the click of the door as it unlocked and she pushed open the white wooden door, then turned around.

"Jess, thank you for an amazing night, I really had a good time," Rory gave him a genuine smile.

"I had a really good time myself," Jess smiled right back at her.

They were standing close, really close. Their breath was mingling in the air between them and Rory's breath was becoming jagged. She thought that her heart might leap out of her chest it was beating so fast! More than anything, she wanted the feeling of his lips on hers again, she could almost remember the feeling from back then. Her face inched closer to his…

The only thing that mattered to the two of them was the fact that they were about to dive into the unknown…

**- - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: I bet you really wanna kill me right now…anyways, yeaaaa! So, hope you liked it! Ok, so review! _Merci beaucoup! _ My amazing French skills! Ok, so thanks to all of you who do review! And all of you who read, thanks there too! I'm loving you all! So that's all I got for now, hopefully something will be up soon again, I took like freakin forever and stuff for this update but I'm trying my best! I promise you that! It was these quotes, took some work! **

**Peaaaaaaace!**


	9. Taking it Slow

**A/N: Hellooo all! So, here's another little bit of my story! Hope you like it! Read and enjoy! It's been waaaay too long again, I know! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorryyyy! My DEEPEST apologies!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Gilmore Girls…no need to rub it in my face.**

**- - - - - - - - -**

Jess stood there, did he want to kiss her? Hell yea. Did he think it was the right thing to do? Not really. They had just started being friends again, life was good. This might just screw everything up.

_God, why did she have to be so amazingly gorgeous?_

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory wanted him to just seal the little space between them more than anything. It was immensely teasing the way he just stood in front of her. That was when she suddenly heard her phone ring. She flipped it open quickly.

"Hold on."

That was all she said when she stuffed it back into her purse, still open. She couldn't handle it anymore and closed the gap herself.

**- - - - - - - - -**

The kiss lasted a little while, growing more and more passionate as the seconds went by. Eventually, Rory remembered that someone was on the phone.

She broke the kiss and laid her forehead on his.

"I have to go," She whispered.

"No don't go…" He whispered back and kissed her again.

They broke apart and she giggled then pulled out her phone again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory!" It was Lane's voice on the other end.

"Hey Lane, it's really late, is something wrong?" She answered back.

Jess started fiddling with her hair and she could barely concentrate on what her best friend was saying.

"And…answer…band…Zack…" Rory was registering very few words.

"What did you say Lane?"

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"I'm trying but I seem to be a little occupied at this current moment, can I call you in the morning?"

"Yes, I have to go anyways, mama is coming over in the morning and we have to finish cleaning up."

"Have fun! Bye!" Rory slammed her phone shut and stuffed it back into her purse.

Jess looked straight into her eyes.

"Rory-"

"Jess, we need to take it slower, if we're taking anything anywhere that is however, if you want to. Well, we did kiss, err I kissed you, anyways, if you wanna go anywhere with what just happened I don't think now is the right time cause I just got out of a big relationship and I don't want you to be my 'rebound' guy, you're so much more than that-" Rory was rambling on and on and Jess's face grew into a smile then he cut her off with a kiss.

"Slower it is," He finally said.

"Slower?"

"You wanna take things slower right?"

"Oh yea, right, slower."

"How slow?"

"Jess, wait a little while, we'll stay friends for now, but eventually…who knows," She started to turn into her house when he grabbed her arm and kissed her once more then walked away like he was walking on air.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory woke up that morning and couldn't help but smile. She got up and changed into a brown skirt that came a little above her knees and a short sleeved, white collared shirt and then slipped into a pair of flats and let her hair fall down straight. She was heading over to a certain diner to see a certain boy.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory walked into the diner as casually as she could and then sat up at the counter when Jess came over.

"What can I get for you today ma'am?" He asked.

"Ma'am? Thanks for that, really, makes me feel like I'm looking beautiful," Rory shot back at him.

"I'm just kidding, of course, and, you are looking very beautiful you know," He whispered the last part and it send chills up Rory's spine and then he kissed her, just the briefest contact.

"Now, is that taking it slow?"

"I can't help myself, "Jess shrugged his shoulders.

"Well learn to."

"Fine," Jess poured her some coffee and then settled down across from her, "How's life been?"

"Umm… life has been me sleeping in bed since I last saw you."

"Sounds like fun."

"So much fun, and what about you?"

"Well, pretty much the same thing as you, plus a couple omelets and coffee."

"I had coffee at home too!"

"Then why the hell are you drinking more?" Jess snatched away the cup of coffee he gave her.

"Hey! _Never_ take coffee away from a Gilmore!"

"I just did! What're you gonna do about it?"

"Will I get it back if I cry?"

"Probably."

"But I can't just make myself cry, it's hard!"

"Then don't cry. It's really simple."

"But I want coffee!"

"You've already had some, wait how many?"

"One!" Rory said with a smile and Jess gave her a stare and then she added, "Plus two."

"Rory!"

"Yours is SO much better though!"

"Fine!" Jess gave her back her cup of coffee and then added, "You're getting good at the whole manipulating people into doing what you want thing, I believe you get it from your mother. I've seen her work her magic on Luke several times."

"Like mother like daughter I guess!"

"Yea, yea…so, any plans tonight?"

"Why, you feel like taking me somewhere fabulous?"

"Maybe I am, or maybe I just wanna hang out…"

"Oo, that sounds fun too!"

"Well are you free tonight?"

"I'll have to check my oh-so-busy schedule," Rory looked up into the air for a minute then looked back down towards Jess, "Yea, I'm free."

"Good, I'll come over at eight, wear something short and tight."

"Jess!"

"What?" He had an innocent look on his face.

"You're so lucky you're good looking, you know that?" Rory said and then picked up a glazed donut, ripped off a piece and threw it at him then continued to eat the rest of it herself as she walked out, "See you tonight!"

**- - - - - - - - -**

Another night, another date with Jess, these days, everything was going Rory's way it seemed. Her and Jess were really getting to know each other again and it seemed their relationship was going to go somewhere. A couple more days went by and it was finally the day that Luke and Lorelai were to return from their honeymoon. Rory and Jess went to the airport and stood waiting.

"Hey Gilmore!" Lorelai Gilmore screamed over all the other noise in the airport.

"Mom!" Rory went running towards her mom and Lorelai dropped her bags and they hugged. Lorelai tripped over the bags on the floor and then they ended up on the floor.

"Hopefully no security cameras caught that extremely graceful moment!" Lorelai laughed as they sat on the floor. Luke helped Lorelai up and Jess helped Rory. They all started to walk towards the car as Luke and Lorelai spoke about the wonderful time they had on their honeymoon.

Jess loaded everything into the back of Lorelai's jeep, which Rory drove, and Rory and Lorelai got into the car.

"So, it seems you and Jess are mighty comfortable around each other!" Lorelai spoke in hushed tones.

"What? Mom, we're friends."

"With benefits?"

"Mom. No. We're friends…for now anyways."

"What about Logan?"

"It's a long story…"

"Tell Mommy _every_thing!"

"Let's get going!" Jess knocked on Rory's window and spoke. He then got into his car with Luke.

"Tell Mommy. Now." Lorelai said again.

"Let's at least get out of the airport first, then I'll tell you."

**- - - - - - - - -**

So, Lorelai learned about everything that was going on in her daughter's life. The late night visit, the break up, the dates, the party, it seemed Rory was having a fabulous time. But Lorelai was scared she was going to get her heart broken all over again.

**- - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: So, this was one of those boring fill in chapters that might help set up for later things. I know, it's short, but it's better then nothing, I'm surprised I even have time to post this! I've had this done for like a week, but never found even like two seconds of time! So annoying! **

**Readers, keep reading!**

**Reviewers, my faaaaaaavorites!**

**Peaaaaaaace!**


	10. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Pick a Man!

**A/N: So, another day, another add on to my story, wahoo! I checked out my stats today, and I must say I'm happy! Lots of people have me on their alerts list! Now…if only I could get more reviews…hint, hint. Anyways, I wanted to say something freakish was going on with those alerts last time, and I have no clue what it was. Anyone here watch Heroes? Well, if you like Jess, then you probably do, and OH MY GOD Peter is gonna go BOOM! I don't think I can handle that! Sorry, had to throw that out there and now, on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls, not mine. Jess, I dream I own him 3**

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Ever wonder what would have happened if you'd 'come away with me'" Jess asked as Rory leaned her head on him and their hands intertwined with each others.

"We'd never be here, right now."

"Did you want to come away with me, or did you really mean that 'no'?"

"I wanted to go away with you more than anything, but it scared the crap out of me. Every time I saw you, and had to go out with a bang didn't you?" Rory looked up into his eyes.

"Just wanted to leave an impression."

"Trust me; you left one, every single time."

Their hands continued to tangle together as the just sat there in peace, looking up at the ceiling of Luke's apartment.

Jess leaned over and shut off the light. Rory leaned on top of his bare chest and started to fall into a steady sleep as Jess's arm was around her.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Life was good, in some ways so good that it seemed impossible to actually exist. Jess and Rory were known for being seen around town being the perfect couple. But that was it, were they actually a couple? Yes, they dated, but that didn't imply anything. Truth be told, they both wanted a relationship but they didn't want to talk about it because things right now were going really well and the whole "take it slow" clause kept coming back into play. Relationships were complicated, but they both knew that their relationship was no longer casual.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory walked into the Stars Hollow Book Store. She waved to Andrew and proceeded to the back where she found the new shipment of books. She started unpacking and cataloguing them. She had gotten her old job back here a couple days ago and she loved it.

As Rory was working, Lane Kim walked in and went up to her best friend.

"Rory!" Lane called and gave her a hug.

"Lane! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I felt we needed to talk, so talk."

"Umm…how's life?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Very nice, can't complain."

"How's Jess?"

"LANE!"

"What?"

"Now I see why you wanted to talk to me, you just want to know about my man situation don't you?"

"Maybe…because you're keeping your best friend out of the loop! Now spill! And don't forget Logan!"

Rory started off on her tale again. Recently she'd told her mother, and now she had to tell Lane, but she didn't mind.

"Happy?" Rory asked.

"Ecstatic! Oh my god! Aren't you living a riveting life?"

"Oh yes, most definitely!"

"So, are you like stringing along two men?"

"Excuse me?" Rory asked, baffled.

"Well you and Logan are still dating it seems, and same goes to you and Jess."

"Oh wow, I guess…but I'm not in a relationship with either so I guess it's ok…maybe? I don't know! Stop asking hard questions!"

"So, who do you like better?"

"I don't know."

"Who's the better kisser?"

"Lane!"

"What, that could be a vital part of the decision!"

"I don't need to make a decision right now!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, pick a man."

Rory looked into the eyes of her best friend, "Lane, I can't. And I don't want to because I'm not one of their girlfriends. I'm just a girl in their lives."

"Rory, you're way more then that to the both of them," Lane gave her friend a look told Rory that Lane was not lying to her at that moment.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Lorelai and Rory decided they wanted a girl's night so they decided to kick Luke out of the house, along with Jess, who enjoyed hanging around here. They turned on the TV and started watching random channels.

"Luke never lets me eat junk food, we need to kick him out more," Lorelai stated as she reached for some marshmallows.

"That's because he loves and wants to see you live until the age of 45, and I'd like that too. But…I love this stuff so I'm gonna side with you," Rory reached into the bowl of m&m's and dropped the rainbow colored circles into her mouth one by one.

"So, talk to Logan lately?"

"Nah, he's busy with his work and all, so if he wants to call me, he can."

"That kinda stinks. Maybe you should call him!"

"Or maybe, he could call me? That sounds like a brilliant idea."

"Fine! Yes, he can call you!"

"Good choice agreeing with me!"

"How's the job?"

"I think I'm going to have to pay Andrew instead of getting a pay check again…"

"Rory, we need to wean you off books."

"NEVER!" Rory threw a marshmallow at her mother.

"That is no way to behave missy! Who taught you such atrocious behavior?" Lorelai threw a snowball at Rory.

"And you wonder where I learn this?" Rory licked the pink sugar on her face and then started pelting her mother with Oreos.

This started the great 'Mother-Daughter Food Fight' of the year as Lorelai dubbed it. The house ended up covered in a sugary coat, but the two of them didn't care. They had fun.

However, one Luke Danes cared very much and so when he came back with Jess, he nearly flipped. Jess however, simply fell to the floor laughing. Those Gilmore Girls just had a way of making him smile like no other.

For the rest of the night, Luke tried to get Lorelai and Rory to clean up and work but they refused. They'd start and then just have fun instead of work. Jess decided to help out for a while too. So Lorelai, Rory, and Jess were having fun together that night trying to see who could get Luke to burst open first.

Of course, it was his beautiful bride Lorelai Victoria Gilmore who won that award.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Lane's words were buried in Rory's head, but she shoved them away. Tonight, she had a date with Jess and he was taking her out to a fancy restaurant just for fun. A major good thing about Jess was that he didn't feel you needed an occasion to be extravagant. Rory put on a deep red halter dress that ended at her knees and put her hair up into a fancy bun. Her bangs swooped across the font of her face with a couple extra curly strands on the side. Rory's mother and Luke (I guess you could say father) were out at the movies tonight and she had the house to herself to get ready. She pulled on a pair of shiny, dangling earrings and then a necklace to match. She pulled out her favorite strappy black heels and black purse to match. Then she went into the kitchen and started to drink some coke. When she heard the sound of the bell, Rory leaped out of the chair at the kitchen table, checked her make-up in the mirror and ran to the door. She opened it up and threw her arms around the figure in front of her.

He let out a laugh, "I missed you too ace!"

**- - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: Another intriguing ending, isn't it? Hope you had a little fun with this chapter! I'm sorry it's taking me forever to post this stuff! **

**Reviewersss, keep on reviewing and making me happy!**

**Readers, never wanna lose you!**

**Gilmore Girls starts up again this week, who's excited??**

**Peaaaaaaaace!**


	11. Charming Writer Boy

**A/N: Well, hello again!! Everyone enjoy that cliffhanger?? I bet you did! Gilmore Girls! Lorelai and Chris are over! Rory has a crush, what does that mean about her relationship with Logan? I think it means, you don't like him, go for Jess! Can't wait! So, here's my chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gilmore Girls, STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD!**

**- - - - - - - - -**

He let out a laugh, "I missed you too ace!"

Rory froze. Blonde hair. This was _not_ Jess. She panicked and pulled back and looked into Logan's face.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Rory tried her best to sound really excited.

"I got a week's break and I thought what better way then to spend it with my favorite girl! Come on, I thought we could start off with dinner tonight! You're even dressed up, wow, this is perfect!" Logan was so happy as he started to pull Rory by the arm towards his Porsche.

"I can't go Logan," Rory wrenched her arm out of his grip and looked down at her feet.

"Ace? Why not! Come on, I'm only in town for a little!"

"I'm busy tonight."

"With what?" Logan asked incredulously.

"More like with whom," A deep voice said from Logan's back. Logan turned around and glared straight into the eyes of Jess Mariano. Then Jess started up the steps to Rory's porch and spoke, "That whom, by the way, is me. You ready?" The last part was directed at Rory.

"Yea, let me just get that purse of mine," Rory reached in, and picked up the purse from the side table. Rory locked the door and turned around.

Jess held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Rory smiled and then hooked her arm around his, "Of course!" Then she did something that she shouldn't have. She looked back. As she looked back, she saw Logan's eyes once again filled with the most immense pain she'd ever seen in him. She stopped Jess and unlinked her arm. She went up to Logan and gave him a peck on the cheek, "How about we talk tomorrow ok? If you had told me you were coming into town, this whole thing might have worked out better!"

Rory ran back down to Jess who had been standing there watching. When she got there, he put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in and put her arm around his back. They walked over to Rory's car and she threw him the keys.

"And remember…" Rory started

"I know! Don't crash into anything! Geez, do you have to mention that time _every_ single time we get into your car?" Jess asked.

"Yes! No more swerving! My mom got way too attached to that cast!"

And with that, they two young lovers were off.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Logan stood there on the porch of the Gilmore household, arms crossed just staring.

That was _his_ girl. _His_ Rory.

But, she wasn't his anymore, was she? No. He had to stupidly break up with her. But wasn't she quick to get over him?

Of course, that didn't mean that he didn't have his fair share of hook-ups, but nothing was serious. What he was witnessing, it looked serious.

Just the thought of her with any other guy made him want to kill something! Logan viciously punched the column in front of Rory's house. He sat down on the swing and looked up into the sky. Was he just going to sit here all night? Why not.

**- - - - - - - - -**

All through dinner, Jess did not once mention Logan. Rory found this slightly suspicious but decided to just go with it. Why bring up a subject that would simply lead into a fight?

Jess had his reasons for not bringing up the subject of Logan of course. He didn't want to bring down the happy mood, and most of all he didn't want to talk about that blonde dick. He was scared Rory would say that they were getting back together. He just avoided the subject all together and was more then glad when Rory just followed along.

But all throughout their amazing night, in the back of his head, something was nagging at him, something that was telling Jess that unless he took some action soon, he could just lose the girl in front of him.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Logan looked down at his watch.

**12:35**

When the hell was she getting home?

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Jess, I had an amazing time tonight," Rory said as he was driving her home.

"Huh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Pretty much."

"Yea, thanks a lot," Rory crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

Jess got into Stars Hollow and then parked the car on the side of the road. He leaned into Rory in the passenger seat and made her face him. She was still pouting when he kissed her with the utmost tenderness.

"I had a very great time tonight with my most favorite girl."

"Yea?" Her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Yea."

Trust Jess to pull out the charm at the perfect time.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Jess parked the car, gave Rory a kiss and started to walk towards the diner, his hands tucked deep into his pockets.

Rory smiled as she watched him walk away and then she turned towards her house and walked towards the steps. She was half dancing with joy as she approached the steps. Her eyes were closed as she spun around and then she opened them to a sight she wasn't expecting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked the blonde headed figure sitting on the porch swing of her house.

"Well I guess you're not that happy to see me," Logan smirked, but behind that smirk was pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that it's just…damn Logan, it's 1:22! Shouldn't you be home?"

"I came here to see you, so I decided to wait."

Rory couldn't help but smile a little. He came up to her and gave her a hug and she sank into Logan's arms. Oh how she remembered this feeling. The strong arms around her, the feeling of comfort…the feeling of comfort wasn't there this time. She felt awkward for a second and then drew back.

"Let's go inside Logan," She led the way to the house. She opened the door and let in her former boyfriend, "You want some coffee?" She asked as she shuffled to get away from him and towards the kitchen.

"Uh yea, coffee sounds great," Logan decided to follow Rory to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. He watched as she walked around making coffee. A little while later, she gave him a steaming cup, along with one for herself.

"So, how's the internet business?" Rory asked with a smile on.

Logan let out a laugh and let Rory know about his life in London. He told her all about the business and she listened intently.

"What about you Rory? Anything new?" He narrowed his eyes at her with his last question.

She filled him in about what was going on, purposely leaving a certain dark-haired sarcastic bad boy out of it. He wished she hadn't but he didn't bring it up either.

"I missed you ace, I really did." He looked at her and she felt his eyes were boring holes in her. She stood up and collected the cups and put them into the sink.

Suddenly, Logan was surrounding her against the countertop. She turned around and felt as their breath mingled together in the air. She watched as he inched closer and closer to her but she didn't pull away. Her heart was telling her to, but she just couldn't. She stood there as the space between them and Rory was swept away by the intoxicating kiss. She started falling into it…

Unexpectedly, Rory turned away and he stopped so close to her. She pushed him away from her and she looked straight at him.

"Logan, we can't do this."

"Why not? Is it because of writer boy?" He spit out.

"Yes, and no," Rory said and Logan looked back at her incredulously, "It's because you left me and we're not together, it's also about the fact that I'm not in love with you anymore."

There, she'd said it. It was true and she knew it. She didn't love him anymore. She cared about him a lot, but the fiery love was now gone. He'd left her and she'd moved on, was that wrong?

He backed away from her like she was an alien. He picked up his jacket and started to run out the door. The screams of Rory were numb in his ear as he ran. Through the corner of his eye he saw her come to the door and grip onto it as he ran into the darkness of Stars Hollow.

He was stupid to come back. How could he even think she'd still be available? She was so beautiful and charming and perfect! He kept walking, burning off steam. He was just so pissed off!

And to make matters even better, he ended up right in front of Luke's Diner. And he looked straight into the window and watched Jess clean the counters.

**- - - - - - - - -**

_Ding!_

The bell at the entrance of Luke's rang and Jess looked up.

"Well, if it isn't the blonde dick. How's London?" Jess smirked, one that couldn't even be rivaled by Logan's.

**- - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: You hate me don't you. Oh I know you do! I love you too guys! Ok, that's all I have for now! Read and Review my amazing readers!**

**Peaaaaaaaaaace!**


	12. Better Than a Fairy Tale

**A/N: Confrontations are hard to write. It takes time to prepare and work out. This one was super hard for me cause I LOVE JESS SO MUCH and I don't think Logan is that bad, he has his ups and downs. Now be critical, I'm working on my writing here! Who here can't wait for Gilmore Girls to come back??!!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, don't own it. tears**

**- - - - - - - - -**

_Previously…_

"_Logan, we can't do this."_

_"Why not? Is it because of writer boy?" He spit out._

_"Yes, and no," Rory said and Logan looked back at her incredulously, "It's because you left me and we're not together, it's also about the fact that I'm not in love with you anymore."_

_There, she'd said it. It was true and she knew it. She didn't love him anymore. She cared about him a lot, but the fiery love was now gone. He'd left her and she'd moved on, was that wrong?_

_He backed away from her like she was an alien. He picked up his jacket and started to run out the door. The screams of Rory were numb in his ear as he ran. Through the corner of his eye he saw her come to the door and grip onto it as he ran into the darkness of Stars Hollow._

_He was stupid to come back. How could he even think she'd still be available? She was so beautiful and charming and perfect! He kept walking, burning off steam. He was just so pissed off!_

_And to make matters even better, he ended up right in front of Luke's Diner. And he looked straight into the window and watched Jess clean the counters._

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

_Ding!_

_The bell at the entrance of Luke's rang and Jess looked up._

_"Well, if it isn't the blonde dick. How's London?" Jess smirked, one that couldn't even be rivaled by Logan's._

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Logan walked over to the counter and sat directly across from Jess, looking straight at him, he spoke, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my hands on this counter and not around your neck."

"Well, that's not friendly is it," Jess spoke like a mother.

"Cut the shit ok," Logan snapped.

"I'm not gonna fight you man."

"Why not?"

"I've worked hard to change and I've worked really hard to get Rory's trust back. I'm not blowing it," Then Jess remembered a scene from long ago.

_"I'm not gonna fight you man," Jess spoke._

_"Why not?" Dean asked._

_"Cause if I fight you, Rory's gonna think it was my fault."_

Jess couldn't help but wonder why he was always stuck in these situations. He just had to love Rory Gilmore. He also knew it was totally worth it for those moments when he was with her.

"Jess…"

"Don't you care what Rory is gonna think of _you_?" Jess asked.

"Why should I? It's not like she cares about me. She told me that she doesn't love me anymore." Logan could have sworn her saw a smile creep across Jess's face.

"And that is where you're oh so wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Just cause she doesn't 'love' you anymore, it doesn't mean she doesn't care. They're different things," Exit Jess, Enter Realistic Thinker. When that had happened was still a shock to even Jess.

Logan just stared back.

"Go home Huntzburger. You'll move on in life," Jess started cleaning the table again.

Logan sat there for a moment. How dare Jess say that Rory didn't love him. Who was he to tell Logan? All of Logan's common sense snapped and gave way to emotional anger. He reached across and swung a punch straight at Jess's face…

_SMACK!!_

The contact between Logan's fist and Jess's cheek was going to leave a mark. Jess turned back to look at Logan. This time, it was Jess's eyes that were smoldering with anger. Jess stood there with a withering stare that made Logan insecure. Logan replied by swinging another punch, but this time Jess was ready.

Jess blocked the punch and sent a swing right back and straight into Logan's eye.

Say hello to a big shiner in the morning.

The fight went on from there. Jess jumped over the counter and Logan went charging into him. Jess noticed with the rapid speed at which he was coming and also noticed that Logan's head was down. Jess simply stepped to a side and opened the diner's front door and Logan went flying out and down the stairs. Jess quickly closed the diner; no need to get it messed up.

Jess got Logan into a headlock but Logan tripped him and that landed Jess on his back. Logan decided to take that moment to kick him in the stomach. Jess stood up after and punched Logan with all this force in the stomach. Logan cringed and during that moment, Jess ran him up against a tree with his hands around Logan's neck. Logan kicked Jess in the knees and then put his right arm around Jess's head and his left arm was ready to punch, but Jess had other plans. Jess kneed Logan and then flipped him over onto his back.

The Old Jess would have probably started fighting savagely while this guy was down on the floor. And the Old Jess was more than ready to come out, but then he remembered something and repeated it.

"I've worked hard to change and I've worked really hard to get Rory's trust back. I'm not blowing it," Jess walked away, straight into the diner and locked it. He pulled down all the curtains and walked upstairs.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory woke up that morning feeling a lot better. She had felt like she was dragging along both guys and now she only had one. The only one she wanted.

And she could have sworn she loved him.

Rory got ready, drank a cup of coffee and started to walk to the diner before work. She walked in and noticed Jess immediately. She tapped him on the shoulder when he finished serving someone.

"Hey-" Jess started but was cut off.

"What the hell happened to your face!?" Rory asked, noticing the discoloration of his cheek.

"Umm, yea about that…" Jess started rifling through the excuses in his mind when he felt a light slap across his other cheek.

"The truth! Not something you're making up right now!"

_Damn, she knows me well!_

"I'll tell you later then."

"No, I want to know and I want to know right now!" Rory demanded.

"Lat-"

"Caesar! Jess is taking a break, NOW!" Rory dragged Jess out of the diner forcefully. It was true that woman had control over their men.

"Forceful this morning."

"Jess, this is what happened the first time. I'm not letting it happen again, so tell me now; who did you get into a fight with?"

"How did you know it was a fight?"

"I didn't, but you just told me it was. So who?"

"I guess I could say that it was all your fault."

"What?" Rory looked back in shock.

"Logan."

"You got into a fight with Logan?!" Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then again she could. Logan was emotionally unstable last night, so he'd do unstable things. She thought he'd just get drunk and hook up with some girl like he usually did, apparently it was different this time.

"He came in here all steamed up last night after you told him that you didn't love him and he threw a punch at me, ok! I just defended myself!"

"Defended yourself how?"

"First things first, I took him outside the diner and then he started fighting me. Eventually I left him on the ground and went upstairs ok, I swear it's the truth!"

Rory looked right into his eyes, "I believe you."

"Oh yea?"

Rory swept her arms around Jess's neck and drew him closer to her, "Yea."

Jess's arms went directly around her waist and he kissed her.

"Jess?"

"Mmm," Jess replied softly as his head was buried in Rory's perfectly smooth hair.

"I love you."

Jess looked at her, shocked.

"Do you wanna say something?" Rory asked.

Jess replied by kissing her and then whispering in her ears, "I love you too."

Those words that were as soft as a breeze sent the happiest feeling through every single vein in her body and she kissed him back.

"So, since we're in love, you think you should be my boyfriend?"

"I'm thinking I should."

Rory smiled probably one of the biggest smiles of her life. The little space between them was closed and there they stood in front of the diner, being watched by the entire town.

**- - - - - - - - -**

"You know, I always thought those two were perfect together," Miss Patty gushed.

"I know doll! I was so sad before," Babette put her two cents in.

"You think they'll make it this time? Oh I sure hope so!" Miss Patty said.

"Look at those two, they'll make it hon!" Babette replied.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Rory had one of those goofy smiles on her face. Her head was in the clouds as she walked home like a drunk. To get cliché, you could say she was drunk on love.

She walked into her house and immediately yelled, "Mom!"

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Did you get hurt? Are you bleeding all over my carpet? You've broken something again haven't you!? Were you mutilated? Deformed? ARE YOU UGLY?!" Lorelai came running towards the front, "You are ugly! Oh no, what will we do with you? It's ok, mommy still loves you dear!"

"Mom!!" Rory looked at her mother.

"Just joking, I saw you walking up to the door all happy from the window and I thought I'd have a little fun."

"I'm laughing," Rory gave her mother a serious look.

"So, what are you all googly eyed about?"

"I have a boyfriend," Rory said in a sing-song voice.

"AHHH! Who, who, who?" Lorelai questioned like a four year old.

"I think you know who it is!"

"Well honey you've been stringing along two boys, I'm not sure which one you've decided to make happy!"

"Well, I was never into blonde boys. I like my boys sexy, smart, and sarcastic!"

"I bet Jess is one happy little boy."

"I like to think I have that affect on men," Rory couldn't hold back her smile.

"Oh trust me, you do," Lorelai said with an exasperated voice.

"You're one to talk," Rory shot back.

"Don't talk to your mommy that way young lady!" Lorelai scolded.

**- - - - - - - - -**

"So _girlfriend_, what do you want to do tonight?" Jess asked as Rory and him got cozy on the couch.

"Well, _boyfriend_ I was thinking a little bad TV and some of this," Rory gave Jess a little kiss but then pulled back, leaving him wanting more.

"I like that plan," Jess replied.

"I figured you would."

Rory cuddled up in Jess's arms feeling absolutely safe. As they sat there watching TV, and making out, Rory started thinking…

_After all these years, it finally worked out between us. _

Real life had a way of being harshly cruel and surprisingly blissful. This was one of those surprisingly blissful moments that was better than any fairy tale.

**- - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: So this chapter was short. It's better than nothing right? So read and review my amazing readerrrrrrrs. I'll update whenever I can, I promise! **


	13. Then She Appeared

Lorelai Gilmore smoothed down her beautiful white dress

**A/N: Wow. God knows how long it's been. Well here's another chapter of ****A Wedding to Remember****, enjoy, those who still actually read it =. Ok so this is actually the final installment. WOW, crazy isn't it. I hope that all of you that have been reading enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: Though I am the proud own of season 2 now, courtesy of a certain friend, I don't actually own rights to Gilmore Girls. **

_Previously…_

_"So girlfriend, what do you want to do tonight?" Jess asked as Rory and him got cozy on the couch._

_"Well, boyfriend I was thinking a little bad TV and some of this," Rory gave Jess a little kiss but then pulled back, leaving him wanting more._

_"I like that plan," Jess replied._

_"I figured you would."_

_Rory cuddled up in Jess's arms feeling absolutely safe. As they sat there watching TV, and making out, Rory started thinking…_

_After all these years, it finally worked out between us. _

_Real life had a way of being harshly cruel and surprisingly blissful. This was one of those surprisingly blissful moments that was better than any fairy tale._

**A Couple Years Later…**

It was an interesting feeling, staring into the floor length mirror and seeing herself. A tingling feeling of delight ran right through her every vein. This was it. This was right. 

This was the day that Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano got married. 

Wow, married. Who would have ever thought! It was crazy, but it was happening, and it was all going to be perfect. This wedding was taking place in the Dragonfly Inn, which had been fully rented out for all the guests who came for the event. They had taken the event room and transformed it into a black and white wedding hall. There was a path lined with white roses, and the black chairs were decorated with white ribbon and white roses. Hanging from the ceiling were flower arrangements and candles, which filled the room with a warm vanilla aroma. There at the front was a black arch, that had white lilies and roses wrapped around it in a beautiful manner. Pretty much the only color in the room came from the green on the vines of those flowers. 

Back in her room, Rory couldn't take her eyes off of her image, or the smile that came with it. You could even see a hint of a smile in her glittering blue eyes. Then she'd look down at the ring on her finger and the smile would just grow across her face. 

"Aw, honey. You look GORGEOUS!" Lorelai glided into the room and looked at her daughter. 

Rory's dress was pure white. It had a ball gown skirt and a train to it that made her feel like one of those Disney princess's almost. The top was simple. It had a gathered bodice which led to a beautiful hand-beaded design on her left side and it had scattered beading. Her hair had been gathered up into a complicated bun with a couple strands framing her face, which was positively glowing. In front of the bun, was a tiny tiara, courtesy of her grandmother, who insisted. Along with the tiara, her grandmother also gave her a necklace and earrings which matched perfectly with the dress. Damn, she looked better than any Disney princess. 

"Thanks mom! I'm liking your dress, very sexy!" Rory complimented Lorelai's sleek black bridesmaid dress which was floor length, spaghetti strapped, silk, and hugged her every curve. "So where are the twins?" Rory continued.

"Luke is taking care of them, lets see how he'll manage with them," Lorelai spoke with a wicked smile. Lorelai and Luke were the parents of twins, just like in Lorelai's dream from long ago. 

Just then, Lane walked in, in a dress very similar to Lorelai's. She walked over to Rory and gave her a big hug, "Oh my gosh! You're getting married! Welcome to the club!" 

Rory let out a laugh and hugged Lane some more. "Excited to join Lane!"

Emily then poked her head in. "Lorelai, Lane, we need you girls to get in line. Rory, get ready darling." 

Emily gave her granddaughter a genuine smile and held out her hand to Rory. Rory picked up her flowers and followed her mother and Lane out the door. 

Rory waltzed down the stairs as the music swelled. This was it. With one hand on the rail, and the other holding flowers, she continued down, with her eyes up, standing tall. Once she was at the bottom of the steps, Christopher met up with her and she linked arms with her father. Together, they made it down the aisle while many pairs of eyes watched them carefully. Some of the eyes had tears in them, others were just looking. When she reached the front, Christopher handed over his daughter into the arms of Jess. She looked into his eyes and his happiness mirrored hers. Rory handed her flowers to her mother and then, holding hands with Jess, they turned to the minister.

The rest of the wedding was like a blur almost, going by so fast. It was almost as if the next second Rory heard the words "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," and Jess's lips were against hers, ever so lightly. Then the two leaned their foreheads against each others and into the other's eyes. Then they turned to their clapping and cheering audience and made their way back down the aisle. 

As they reached the end of the aisle, Jess spun Rory around and then pulled her close to him and looked into her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," She replied back with a grin. Then he took his hand and placed it on the back of her neck and caressed it as he egged her forward. Then the two of them were in the middle of a passionate kiss when they heard a click and turned to see Jess's mother with a camera.

"Aww you two just looked so adorable!" Liz spoke.

"Mom," Jess let go of Rory and hugged his mother.

"Congratulations baby!" And then she let go of him and turned to Rory, "And you, you take care of my son!" 

"I'll give it my best shot," Rory smiled and gave Liz a hug too. 

At the reception, it was time for the first dance of the newly weds and Jess and picked the song. The two walked onto the floor and the music came on as they danced, holding each other and swaying back and forth.

_Then she appeared_

_And the sun which formally shone_

_In the clearest summer sky_

_Suddenly just changed address_

_Now shines from her blue eyes_

Rory leaned in as she listened to the song and felt a sense of comfort in his arms. As "Then She Appeared" started to end, she looked right into Jess' eyes.

"Hey, I love you," She whispered for only him to hear.

"I love you too Rory, with all my heart."

As the music faded, Rory and Jess kissed in the middle of the dance floor with many eyes watching, but they didn't care. It was the happiest day of their life. All struggles that they had been through brought them here, to this moment. Years had gone by since they'd met. They had flirted, hated, loved, fought, and hurt each other. In the end, it all led to them being together and for that they were forever grateful. 

Everyone sat around for dinner and Lorelai made a toast to her daughter, a heartfelt one, with funny quirks that were just so Lorelai. As her toast came to an end she held up her glass and looked at the happy couple, holding hands and leaning in to one another.

"To Rory and Jess!" Lorelai exclaimed.

And then the guests echoed, "To Rory and Jess!"

**Epilogue-ish:**

Rory and Jess live together in a suburb of Philadelphia where he continues to work with his buddies at the tiny publishing company while Rory works at the Philadelphia Inquirer, where Rory is their top writer. They live in a little townhouse that is often visited by Lorelai and Luke and the twins, and Liz and TJ and Dula. Jess has also kept on writing and has published another novel, working on his third. They both live a cozy little life, however Rory hasn't lost her funny little quirks and Jess didn't lose his sarcasm, or his smirk. 

**Well, that's all folks! Hope you didn't get disappointed at the end or something, that would suck. I brought it full circle, I wanted to end with Rory and Jess's wedding, hence the title. One of my reviewers seemed to have foreseen me doing that! **

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. In my mind, Rory and Jess fully ended up together. If Amy hadn't left, I think they were actually going to. Sad. **

**Here's goodbye to my readers, you've been wonderful! Don't forget last reviews!!**

**Tootles!! =**

** TeamRadicalx3**


End file.
